Memories and Jealous: A Bughead Fanfiction
by SamCreatesFanfic
Summary: [Memories] Archie can't stand it. He feels left out, abandoned, and most of all: lonely. He doesn't want his feelings to get in the way of any of their friendships, but his feelings override his senses. How will Betty react to this? [Jealous] Betty needs to get Jughead back. She needs to explain. Can she get him back before someone steals him from her?
1. Chapter 1: Their Stories

He wanted to change his birth name, and it wasn't like anyone knew what his name was anyway.

When Forsythe Pendleton Jones the 3rd announced that he wanted everyone to call him Jughead, nobody objected. To be honest, he did get more attention because of his new name, but it wasn't anything positive. He mostly ignored it or played it off as petty banter between people who didn't have anything else to do in their lives, and were so bored that they even bothered picking on him in the first place. When his birthday arrived, as usual, he didn't have any friends to celebrate with or to invite over to the run-down shack he called a house. I fact, his father wasn't there for most of his birthdays, so it was usually just him and his sister Jellybean running the house. Though Jellybean didn't have an allowance like Jughead had at the time, she would gather enough scraps left from students in her classroom and would make a present for him every year. One year, in particular, Jellybean gave Jughead a soft, felt crown-hat that would fit contently onto his head. Through his torturous years of schooling, the hat would be worn down with slips of the felt falling down and deteriorating. By his teenage years, Jughead modified one of his beanies to have points sticking out of the edges, helping him keep the memory of his crown.

* * *

She had a family. A very peculiar one. Much different than anyone else's.

Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper would stagger around the house searching for her lost sister. Her parents had yelled at Polly for the fourteenth time this week, and she just had enough of it, threatening to leave town before slamming her door. The next day she was gone. The whole neighborhood ended up searching for her while Betty kept to the house, knowing Polly couldn't have gone too far without hitting a dead end. She was always hiding in the attic upstairs, crouching behind the biggest piece of furniture that was crammed into the corner of the room, catching dust. Betty had also used the same hiding place. Yelling at one another wasn't a very rare occurrence in her household.

* * *

He had a family, one of the most normal ones in the neighborhood.

Archibald "Archie" Andrews didn't have a perfect life growing up, especially because his mother decided to leave him and his dad for the city, but he had gotten through it knowing he had to be strong for his dad. Though Archie did not inherit his striking red hair from his dad, Fred Andrews would always joke he got his devilishly good looks from him. Archie would laugh along with his dad, but he could tell there was a hint of sadness in his smile. He never bothered him about it, knowing he would become stronger over time. Archie had other problems growing up. Mostly one involving a special blondie living across from him, yelling and crying coming from her house.

When he met Betty Cooper, he instantly knew she was special in some way. Aside from being gorgeously beautiful, she had the smile of an angel and the personality of a saint. She was cheery, bubbly, and always someone that could make him feel better. He would've been lying if he said he didn't have the littlest crush on her. One day, at the start of middle school, when the sun shined onto her shining baby blue eyes at just the right angle, he had even confessed his feelings to her.

"Oh, little Archibald." She started off, covering her mouth with her hand to hold back her giggles, "You're too young to know what love is. Ask me again in high school when you actually know what you feel." She then winked at him and skipped all the way to school in silence. Archie felt a little stab in his heart, but couldn't feel discouraged for long as he noticed the little twinkle in her eye as she faced away from him. It wouldn't be until years later that he would openly confess again under different circumstances.

But that information needs to be concealed to another chapter. We need to start at the beginning.

* * *

It was the beginning of an era. Archie had just recently introduced himself to Betty and asked if she wanted to play with him down by Sweetwater River. She had agreed hesitantly and hushed him as she slid out of her window and down the walls of her house. When she landed on the ground safely, they both walked side by side in silence.

"So Betty, what do you think we should do once we make it down to Sweetwater River?" Archie asked, breaking the obvious tension going on between the pair. Betty looked down at her sunflower dress and pulled at her pigtails.

"Well it is a nice day, but the water isn't warm enough at this time to actually go swimming, plus we didn't bring anything to change into for the proper swimming attire, so the most we could do is dip our feet into the water for a couple of seconds. Though there is a good chance we could catch hypothermia and have to be rushed to the hospital.." She rambled, stopping abruptly as she glanced over at Archie and saw him staring off into space. She blushed slightly and hit his cheek to wake him up. He shook out of his daydream and looked at her.

She stuttered back. "Sorry! I'm sorry I'm so boring. I don't get out much so I'm usually studying and finding ways to occupy myself." She bowed her head down slightly and hid behind her hair. Archie grinned shyly and hit her softly on the arm. She winced.

"Wanna race?" He pointed towards the pathway and shrugged. She grinned back and ran ahead of him as fast as she could.

"Wait for me!" He chuckled and ran after her, running into the forest up ahead as she had already entered. He spotted Betty ready to swerve behind a thicket of trees but stopped saw her stop abruptly and change her direction. Archie followed her and saw her talking with someone he didn't recognize, which was rare considering he knew almost everyone on their block.

"Who are you?" He heard her say to the stranger, who seemed extremely scrawny and tired from the way he was slumping up against the tree. His black scrolls of hair fell down the front of his face with ease as they covered his face. A faint smirk played across his lips.

"Who are _you_?" He echoed back, re-adjusting what seemed to be a felt crown lying on his head. He brushed the hair out of his face and came closer to Betty. She blushed and backed up a little.

"I-I'm Betty Cooper" She answered, asking a few moments later what his name was. He answered, saying his name was Jughead Jones, and smiled nonchalantly. She stuttered a bit as he lied his hand onto her shoulder friendly and seemed to get closer. Archie came up behind Betty and pulled her backward. He leaned over Betty.

"Betty we should go. I think your mom might be mad if we don't take you h-"

"So _Juggie_ , do you want to join us? We're going down to Sweetwater River for a little bit to play!" She broke out of Archie's grip and walked towards him, holding both her hands behind her back. Jughead looked at her suspiciously but nodded slowly as Betty grinned and took his hand, running down to Sweetwater with Archie standing at the spot they were at before they left. He stood there for a couple of minutes, processing what was happening. They just.. left him. Alone.

Archie was about to give up, maybe even lay off talking to Betty for a while. It seemed she had found someone else to hang out with. He would just be in the way.

"Hey, are you coming?" He heard a voice call to him. Archie looked up and spotted Jughead, still holding Betty's hand, calling out to him as Betty held out her other hand. Archie was skeptical for a second, but he reached out his hand towards Betty. She smiled and quickly swooped his hand over hers and yanked her towards the both of them.

Archie smiled too. He let go of Betty's hand. Both Betty and Jughead looked at him shocked, maybe somewhat sad, but Archie just smiled.

"Race you!" He called out, sprinting out of the pathway and down to the river, where he could hear the shouts of both a boy and a girl screaming his name.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath of Innocence

Their innocence brought them together in the most spectacular way. Through the years they were all known as the three musketeers, swarming through the halls with arms locked through and through. As they grew older more events started to prosper, making it harder for them to communicate. Jughead moved to another part of Riverdale, making it harder for any of them to contact him. Even at school he somewhat distanced himself from them, especially from Archie. Betty tells Archie to this day that it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't do anything about Jughead's family issues, but they both knew that was a lie, because even though she was busy twenty four seven with her responsibilities,

Betty went to visit Jughead to make him feel better and try to cheer him up. Archie didn't.

It didn't matter anymore though, because Archie had his own problems, and he didn't have time for friends. It definitely drifted himself from Betty, but it was hard to avoid her when she lived next door. He made it his goal to personally not get Betty involved with his troubles, so he purposefully made sure she was nowhere in sight. Eventually he gained new friends like Reggie and Moose, making it so he was more popular in the eyes of other girls. Every weekend was filled messing around or just anything involving his family when it came to the divorce. He was emotionally broken, but he hid it underneath a smile and a laugh. No one even knew what was going on with him, because he never shared it. All these thoughts led him up to becoming unreliable and most of all, broken.

Betty was in shambles. She had lost Jughead first of all, but now Archie was distancing himself? How could she live with herself knowing she had to talk to her parents about her problems, which she usually couldn't, and now that Polly was gone, that she had to bottle up all her feelings? She heavily relied on studying as a way to calm her mind and didn't care about what anyone thought of her, especially since she didn't care for her appearance. This time was definitely a cleanser for her appearance, though she did have dark rings around her eyes most of the time. Nobody would ask her out on dates or invite her to parties because of her attitude towards school, and the clean no-makeup act she was putting on. Her soul was darkened for the longest time without her friends.

Jughead was hit the hardest, heading into years of bullying and torment from Archie's new so-called "friends". To begin with, he was lucky Archie and Betty wanted to be his friends in the first place, making him feel more welcomed and needed than he's ever felt. He had changed physically and mentally when they headed into high school, becoming more aloof and self aware of his dark appearance to other people. He didn't care nor did he need any friends. By this point, his few of friendship was very dark indeed. The only memory he had stored from his childhood was the first day he'd met Archie and Betty. He had been an outsider then, and he forever is now. He was just lucky he was moderately smart in that department.

High school was the matching point for everyone. Beforehand Betty and Archie decided to talk once again after Archie came back from the summer, definitely making Betty eccentric. All their time apart reminded her that nobody could take his place, and that she indeed, had a crush on him. Her only hope was that he still had a crush on her, from way back. Her hopes were definitely high, but she knew deep in her heart it wasn't true. At least, that is what she's witnessed.

But fate had a weird twist on the Riverdale community when the murder of Jason Blossom was released on July 4th, eventually suspecting he actually died on July 11th. Not only did it bring the Three Musketeers back together, but it started a quizzical relationship with none other than Jughead and Betty. Shockingly Betty didn't realize at the start, but she had found her soulmate. Now she was finally happy that Archie rejected her, and she exceptionally happy that Jughead now had more friends than ever, though he didn't see it that way.

Archie thought the idea was great too. Them working together and becoming a pair was making both of them happy, both happy to be living. Both happy that it wasn't them who were murdered.

But where did that leave him?

* * *

"Hey Jug, dad's made us the usual. You might want to hurry up before it's all gone!" I yelled, hitting Jughead on the arm as he wriggled out of bed. He gave me a murderous yet sleepy look before yawning. "Okay, just give me a minute." He replied.

I could tell by his expression that he felt a little bit awkward living at our house, even though he constantly said he could live with his dad or at Riverdale High. Though he might feel a bit pitiful, I couldn't let my best friend stay in a dumpy closet in the one place he probably would rather not be. Our house might be a constant reminder to him that this isn't his family and that my dad isn't his. I don't know how long we're able to house him, but I hope it can at least last until the end of the year.

Jughead is a little skeptical about our friendship though, at least what happened in the past.

"Morning Jughead" My dad greeted, waving his hand at the door while looking down to read his newspaper. Jughead quietly greeted him back and silently sat down and ate. He still ate at a large pace, but more delicately. It only took him about two minutes to gulp down his drink and food before standing up and putting on his jacket.

"I'm going out" He announced heading to the front door. "Oh okay, I'll come with you!" I said, grabbing a plain grey t-shirt. I felt kind of nervous whenever having my shirt off around Jughead considering our stance, but he didn't seem to care. I should've been more careful if I was around Kevin.

Jughead gave me a quizzical glance but nodded and strolled out the door. His usual getup wasn't entirely special; blue jeans, his hoodie, and the usual beanie crown, but his raven haired locks seemed more in control. "Jughead Jones, did you brush your hair properly today?" I joked, pushing his back with my elbow as we walked towards Betty's house. I looked at Jughead and he just grinned sheepishly. "Well I wanted to look somewhat presentable during our.. outing."

I nodded and grinned. He was so easy to read.

When we reached Betty's house, I went on ahead and went up to the front door to knock. Jughead jumped in front of me. "Idiot, you'll wake her parents. Here, I'll get her." He started climbing up the walls leading up to Betty's closed-off window and knocked. I looked up at Jughead and saw Betty poking her head out. I could see her smiling ear to ear as she climbed down. She was already dressed.

"Morning Juliet, you ready to head out on our wonderful chariot to the king's court?" Jughead asked, bowing to Betty. Betty smiled brightly and replied, "Of course Romeo, where else would I go if not thou with you?" She giggled and took his hand. I watched from the sidelines awkwardly.

"Well.. let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3: Another Take in Life

It was just another hangout. Three teens hanging out in a booth at Pop's, ordering food and chatting. No Veronica and no Kevin, just the original. All was the same, the same three kids that met up everyday just because they wanted to see each other and hang out. The only difference now was that one of these teens felt a little out of place, and this time it wasn't Jughead.

"What flavor milkshake are you guys getting? I'll just order to Pop right away." Jughead said, standing up from his booth while leaning his arm against it. He looked at me in an asking manner but then looked back at Betty. She smiled and started ordering. Jughead didn't need to know what she needed because everyone knew what she liked. Plain and innocent vanilla. Definitely a contrast to the normal one I always order: chocolate. I felt like he needed to ask her for the sake of asking her.

"Hmmm I'll have a vanilla." She answered, surprising everyone in the room. "What? And here I thought you would get something else for a change." Jughead joked, smirking then leaving for the counter. "Wait Juggie!" She yelled out, grabbing his jacket sleeve with force as he leaned back in response. Her face turned red but she put on her innocent face. "Um can we share a milkshake. I've always wanted to do it at least once in my life so..could you not order one?"

Jughead nodded and ran up to Pop Tate, who was busy wiping down tables from the customers who had just left. Ever since Veronica's mom had quit to work for my dad, Pop has had a hard time in terms of work and staff. He seems to trust Jughead at least, so he usually makes our food for us. Jughead is a surprisingly good cook.

I looked up at Betty as he planted both of her elbows on the table to position herself while she put her head on the top of her palms. "How's the song writing going?" She asked, lowering her voice so that Jughead couldn't hear us. Jughead got annoyed when I stay up late at night to write songs or practice them. It's a joke among us that he hates anything remotely musical in any sense because of me.

"Valerie's been a huge help in terms of inspiration for them, and the Pussycat's are giving me tips on stage performance. I've been mostly practicing on my own though. Poor Jughead, I mostly have to work during school hours or when he's gone." I chuckled a bit and Betty joined me. She lifted her head off of her hands and stared right at me sympathetically.

"You could always show me, you know I love your songs. You're so talented too, I bet one day you'll become a huge sensation and forget all about us!" She giggled and bit and smiled. "Thanks Betts, I knew I could always count on y-"

I was cut off by the sound of Jughead crashing into the booth with our milkshakes. He handed mine to me and put Betty's in the middle. "What were you talking about?" He asked, taking off his beanie and throwing it to the side. Betty giggled. "Nothing you'd like."

She grabbed the drink and snatched Jughead's beanie off the booth. She draped it over her long locks of golden hair, making it contrast the brightness to the darkness. I only assumed she was in a hurry to get dressed this morning. She turned around to Jughead and smiled.

Jughead coughed slightly before grabbing it from her head. "Don't do that. Ever. Again" He said sternly, bashfully putting it back on his head. I had never seen Jughead so vulnerable, well, at least when I'm around to watch.

Betty continued to laugh before sipping from her milkshake. Jughead looked playfully hurt. "I thought you said we're sharing it?" He asked. She grinned. "Of course we are. Do you want a sip?" She handed the drink to Jughead. He snatched it out of her hand and blushed slightly. "Aw Juggie, did you think I meant at the same time? Did you want to do that~" She giggled and took the drink away. It was a plot the whole time. He didn't seem to care as much though.

By the time we finished our drinks and chatted for a little while, aka me sitting there while they flirt in their own mysterious way, we headed back to Betty's house. She seemed rather disappointing that she would have to part, but her main worry was her mom or dad. "I hope my mom didn't find out I was gone. She would be extremely mad at me for being out this early in the day, especially with you guys." She said. It didn't exactly surprise us that her mom hated us. It was just part of her family that hates us. Me for being a ginger and hurting her, and Jughead for being the son of a Serpent.

Betty went back and forth between options to tell her mom what she'd been doing, sneaking out and all, when Jughead looked up at her open window and started climbing up, motioning upwards for Betty. Betty grinned. "Forsythe Jones, are you asking me to sneak into my own house, the exact way I snuck out of my house?"

He nodded and motioned up again. She brightened. "Fine, then let the sneaking commence!" She shouted, getting cringing from both me and Jughead. "Sorry" She whispered, climbing up the wall towards Jughead.

I watched both Jughead and Betty try to climb up to her window as Betty almost nearly trips and falls off the wall. Jughead seemed to have a little trouble climbing up, but it seemed he's taking it easier than she is. When they finally reach the window Betty climbs into the room and swipes the beanie off Jughead's head and sticks out her tongue before disappearing in her room. Jughead came back down and started walking back to our house.

"What happened to your beanie? Did Betty take it?" I asked, though I clearly saw it but had no idea of the details. Jughead shrugged and started walking faster. "Are you gonna be okay without it?"

Jughead stopped and smiled. "It's just a beanie. I'll be fine without it. Easily"

He nodded and ran all the way back to our house.


	4. Chapter 4: One Chance is All You Get

"Elizabeth are you home?" My mother called out, hanging her coat onto the coat rack. I groaned and realized I didn't have to make such a big deal of sneaking when they were clearly out somewhere, but the adventure was fun, though I did almost fall to my death. Or at least a really bad injury. I opened the door slightly and yelled out, "Yeah mom, I've been here all morning. Woke up only just recently." I carefully strolled over to one of my drawers and placed Jughead's beanie into one. Knowing my mom would come up to greet me anyway, I had taken precautions.

 _"I'll take this for today. Then maybe, just maybe, you'll get it tomorrow!"_

I blushed at just the thought that I could've done something so bold in front of Jughead. We've taunted each other a lot but it still makes me nervous to make a move. I don't even know if stealing his hat was at any sort of flirting in his mindset though.

"That's good. Have you been researching as much as you could? I left those there for a reason!" She sang out, stomping up the stairs. I looked down at my bed with all the scattered leaflets of all the elite schools in the country and out of the country. I haven't told her yet, but I'm thinking of not going to college and staying in Riverdale. Though for now, I'll go along with her game.

"Yep. I think I'll choose Yale or some sort of Ivy League school, though I shouldn't aim that high." By now she had already made it into my room. She was spectating my room while looking at herself in the mirror. "Please Elizabeth, choose Harvard. It's ranked much higher."

I scoffed and piled all the leaflets onto my bedside drawer. She looked at me and made way over to my drawer. She picked up the Harvard leaflet and shoved it onto the bed. Of course, it was never my choice in the first place. I clenched my fists.

"Have _you_ ever been to Yale mother, or at the very least, Harvard. Or even _college_?! From the looks of things you don't know how hard it is to get into any college, especially a school like Harvard. I need the grades, credits, and the money to actually go anywhere!" I yelled back at her, releasing my grip. Blood stained the inside of my palm.

She looked at me. "With all of your extracurricular activities, plus you're so called cheer leading, you shouldn't have any problem getting into a college or getting a scholarship. As for your grades, you've been a straight A student and have been taking AP classes since elementary school. I wouldn't exactly call that a problem."

"Well maybe I don't want to go to college. Maybe I want to stay in Riverdale and live a happy normal life with a loving family and loving friends. A normal family, a non-psychopathic family. A family like Poll-"

Mom walked right up to me and hit me on my cheek, making it turn beat red. "You will go to college. Do not compare yourself to that failure of a daughter, especially after getting pregnant with that Jason Blossom's baby. She better wish on his dead body that I don't find her and that baby." She whispered, accidentally kicking my bedside drawer, making all the drawers fly out. I was still touching my cheek from where she hit me when I saw what she found in her hand,

"What's this?" She whispered threateningly. I looked at it and realized what it was.

"Is this from that Jones boy I keep seeing you talking to near Archie's house? Please don't tell me you're dating him, let alone mingling with him in the same area. Did he influence your decision of not going to college?!" She yelled.

I snatched the beanie from her hand and defended it by stepping away. "Don't bring Jughead into this mom! This is your issue with Polly and Jason. Not with me and him!" I yelled back.

She rubbed her head. "First Archie now Jughead?" She gagged at the mention of his name. I swatted at her and she pushed me to the ground. "Elizabeth Cooper, if you dare defy me again, I'll make sure that you'll never see another person ever again, especially the Jones boy."

I nodded with tears streaking down my eyes as she silently strolled out the door and shut it with a slam. I let myself cry silently as the tears from my face stung the bruise that had now formed on my face.

* * *

I was stuck in that room for the rest of the day. It was only when my mom finally fell asleep was when I decided to sneak out again and meet with Jughead. I would probably get in trouble whenever I got back, but all I needed was to see his smiling face. A face that would help me and care for me until I stopped crying.

Climbing up to his window was risky considering Archie was in the room too. My plan was to easily slip through the main entrance of the house and hope that I could wake up Jughead without too much commotion. I felt pitiful for relying on him and bothering him with my problems, but we both always shared what was going on. He always understood.

Archie's house was an easy break in target, because of the classic key under the rug trick. His dad was so old fashioned it felt like a crime just to sneak in. Though, I guess they could fend themselves off if needed.

I slipped into the household and looked around, hoping not to break into anything and alarm everyone in the house. I walked over to the kitchen, which was pitch black, but I saw the faint silhouette of someone creeping in the darkness. My first instinct was Jughead, clearly by the fact that he was the one that I desperately needed to see, and my judgement clouded that.

When I first saw the black silhouette of the person come towards me, I instantly went up to them. The darkness was blinding my eyesight and the loudness of the rustling trees made it hard to even hear my own voice. It had started raining down so hard that I yelped a little when I heard lightning strike down near the house.

"I'm so glad you're here. I needed to see you so badly. My mind would've shut down if I couldn't contact you." I cried, running up to the figure and burying myself in his t-shirt. He hesitantly put his hand on my head and started rubbing my hair. "I-It's okay. Why me though?" He asked. His voice was somewhat drowned out by all the noise.

"You're the most important person in my life. You're the only one I know who I can trust to talk to." I looked up at his blacked out face and smiled slightly. Tears fell down my cheeks as I pulled him closer to my face. I forced him into a kiss which was both awkward and fast, but he eventually leaned into the kiss. He put his hand up to my face and stopped.

"Oh my god Betty, what happened?!" He asked, touching the swelling on my cheek gently. I grabbed his hand and put it gently across it so he wouldn't worry. "It was just a petty fight with my mom about college. She did mention about the fact I was hanging out with you, but I doubt it was all your fault. She blames you for most things in my life anyways."

"I'm so sorry Betty.. if there's anything I can do, please tell me. I-I'm always here for you, like you are for me." Whenever he stuttered I felt like giggling. It was cute to see him flustered, even if I couldn't exactly _see_ him.

I smiled and kissed him again. His hair seemed shorter and more ragged than usual. Maybe I was just imagining things since we've never kissed that much since we've started dating. I think it's because we're nervous we'll mess up, but now there's less pressure. The amount of consoling he was giving in the kiss felt a little bit off, as if he was a totally different person.

"I-I love you Jughead, so much." I choked out. He stopped hugging me and pushed me away.

"Jughead?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Clouded Memories

Ripping, yelling, yanking. Three words that can describe my experience as a child.

I didn't understand what she was doing at the time. I was somewhat of a mature kid considering what my father was like, so trust me I could handle the pain, but I don't think my brain wanted to comprehend what was happening. I stared into the cracks of the door as my mom started yanking her shirts and ripping her pants out of the drawers into her suitcase. A similar, but smaller suitcase, sat besides her. Jellybean screamed and kicked her continuously crying, "No! I don't want to go!" until she spotted me in the doorway.

"Juggie!" She yelled, rushing to open the door and hide behind my me. I avoided eye contact with her and the second pair of eyes staring down at me. Jellybean gripped my shirt and sobbed into it. "Juggie, don't let her take me away!" She cried, while I just stood there staring at the ground. I stood still as our mom reached around me to grab Jellybean's wrist and drag her towards her. I stood still as she shoved me against the wall to get past me. I stood still as Jellybean screamed and cried until the front door was shut, and all was left was the faint sound of a child begging to be let go. I was paralyzed. There was nothing I could do.

There was nothing I was willing to do.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard while our alarm clock blared throughout the room. I rubbed my eyes and looked cautiously around the room until I realized for the second time that I was in a different room. I groaned and slapped my hand around the empty space besides me.

"Oh, right." I realized, smiling slightly as I lifted myself off of my air mattress and walked sluggishly towards the window, pulling apart the curtains to catch a glimpse Juliet. One of the many perks of living with the infamous Archie Andrews, it that I had a clear view of Betty. The curtains were closed.

"Betty's not there this morning" Archie said, just walking into the room, "She said she was getting up early to set things up in the newspaper room." He yawned and turned around to leave. "Thanks, but how did you know what she was doing?"

He stopped in his tracks. "She uh.. texted me. Yeah that's right, I woke up in the middle of the night to grab a snack and I saw her text. She sometimes texts me when she's nervous or has a problem." He croaked out. I was about to question why she would text him instead of me, but he immediately left the room after Fred called us down for breakfast. Okay, somethings definitely wrong with him, I thought to myself. I shook the feeling and proceeded to walk downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, Fred greeted me. "Morning Jug, glad you woke up on time. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

I grinned and sat down besides Archie. I glanced over at him and he started lazily spooning the dry cereal that had yet to have milk into it, into his mouth. I nudged at him and asked what was wrong, and he replied, "Morning Jughead, glad you woke up today." with a monotone voice and a semi-same sentence as Fred said. "Arch, you just saw me, like five minutes okay. Remember? Looking out the window? You even told me where Betty was this morning."

He winced and stood out of his seat. "I'm going to school." He said, grabbing his backpack and leaving out the front door. "W-Wait Arch!" I yelled after him, stumbling off my chair and grabbing a piece of toast before following him. I finally caught up to him and he just had a blank expression on his face.

"You okay? Is it girl trouble?" I asked, poking his shoulder while he ignored me. He gritted his teeth and continued to walk, faster this time. "I'm fine, come on we need to get to school. We'll be late if not." He shoved me off but he didn't seem mad, just regretful. I decided to leave him be and not push anything on him. Obviously it had something to do with a girl, maybe Cheryl or Veronica, but hopefully nothing that involved Betty. She basically tolerates him as is.

As we both entered the huge doors that belonged to our one and only Riverdale High, the first person I spotted was Betty, happily chatting away with Veronica and Kevin as they both went into full gossip mode. I smacked Archie on the arm to signal to him that we should say hello, but he shook his head. "Sorry Jug, I have football practice this morning so I can't really socialize at this moment. I'll see you later?" He patted my shoulder and continued to the athletics area. I shrugged and headed towards Betty and her posse.

"Morning!" I greeted, awkwardly putting my arm around Betty while facing Veronica and Kevin. They both looked at me for a while before Veronica broke out into a snicker, following Kevin eyeing me from my head to my toes. He had a look of surprise, like I dumped myself into a pool of garbage.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, shuffling my hair in confusion. A single strand landed in front of my face. That gave a larger reaction to both of them as they broke out into a laugh. I looked down at Betty who was trying her hardest not to laugh along with them.

"Whaaaaat?!" I whined, glancing back at them while giving them a death stare. Veronica was the first one to speak up saying, "You look pretty comfortable Jughead. What happened, did My Chemical Romance forward an emo letter to you expressing how much they loved your fanfic?" Alongside her, Kevin covered his mouth. Betty was shuffling beside me. "Yeah, you look pretty hot today. Maybe you changed your hairstyle?" Kevin asked. I retorted by saying, "First of all Ronnie it's not fan fiction it's my writing about _murder_. Second of all I don't even listen to that band, and third of all-"

Betty interrupted me by poking my shoulder, giggling at whatever she was holding behind her. When I tried to glance behind her, she ducked out of the way. I only saw a tiny glimpse of a felt beanie lying perfectly in her hands. When I finally realized it, I glared at Veronica and Kevin and tried to get my beanie back.

"Haha very funny, now give it." I swiped my hands at the beanie and she lept to the side. I laughed ironically and tried again to grab it. Again she slid further away from me. "Noooope!", she yelled as she bolted to the newspaper room as fast as she could. I grinned and followed her, except less energetic because I already suspected where she was hiding. I thought it was better to give her some time.

When I finally made it to the printed door of our Blue and Gold headquarters, I creaked open the door and saw nothing but the usual equipment, no Betty Cooper in site. I tiptoed into the room and ducked under all the desks and behind all of the standing objects, but there was no Betty. I scratched my head because I knew she was here, I watched her head in with my very own eyes, but she was nowhere to be found. I searched around before accidentally running into one of our many whiteboards and groaning from the pain.

I heard a rustling sound.

And then a giggle. I swerved my head around towards our main murder board, which was now empty, and started walking towards it. As I got closer I could hear the faint sounds of little giggles and breathing. "Oh no, where is she? I should just give up and find her somewhere else!" I yelled out, silently snickering at the lack of sarcasm I put in. I walked heavily towards the door and opened it, mimicked footsteps, and closed it. When I closed it I immediately hid behind a desk.

I peaked out from the desk and saw Betty also peaking out from her spot. She came completely out and sighed in relief. When she got closer to the desk I leaped out. "GOTCHA!" I yelled, tackling her to the ground in a very awkward stance. It didn't matter considering how hard I was trying to catch my beanie, but Betty wouldn't give in. She screamed as I tore it off her head and put it on mine. "Stop it Juggie!" She giggled. "Stop it before I have to strike back and rip it off your head ag-"

We both heard a knock on the door, moving our heads towards it. Archie stepped in wearing the same clothes this morning with no sign of being tired and/or sweaty like one would typically be after any sort of exercise.

"Um, Betty we should talk." Archie said, getting Betty to shove me off in a playful way. We both laughed and I looked at him. "I thought you had football this morning?" I asked him, swatting Betty's hand away sometimes whenever she tried to strike at me. "Oh uh... it was canceled. Too hot or something. Anyways, Betty can you come?"

I looked at her cautiously but she smiled. "It's okay Juggie. We'll just be a second." She lifted herself off of me and kissed me on the cheek, giving her a moment of hesitation. He struck at my head and grabbed my beanie, running off with Archie into the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6: About Last Night

I felt kind of guilty. Obviously I meant to avoid any conversation with Jughead because I felt guilty for last night. The worse thing was, I was enjoying kissing Betty, and it ended up her mistaking me for him. On top of that, I lied to Jughead saying where Betty was, and the fact that I was at football practice. I secretly think that he suspected me about the lie about football, but Betty quickly snatched up his beanie and followed me to the hallway when I asked her to.

When we were both finally in the hallway with the minimal of students lurking around, I slammed the door shut and directed my attention to her. When I finally saw her, she was too busy fidgeting with the stolen beanie on her head until I carefully stepped forward and poked her shoulder. She yelped and jumped off of the ground in surprise. She seemed a little too invested with the beanie. I cleared my throat and said, "Betty, we need to talk about last night. I know it might be awkward but honestly we need to get this off of both our chests."

Betty hesitantly nodded her head and brushed her shoulders off before turning back to me. She forced a smile and tilted her head. "Okay Arch. You're right, we need to get this over with. Ask me anything." She patted my shoulder awkwardly and staggered back, still provoked by me. I sighed and grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it. Again, she flinched. "Look Betts, we need to confront this. You don't have to act scared anymore. We can just start over and act like nothing happened!"

Betty glared at me and snapped. "WE CAN'T ARCHIE! We kissed! I betrayed Jughead! It doesn't matter that I thought he was you, the details don't matter in our situation. I cheated on him, I stabbed him in the back and especially with his _best friend_. Even if we pretended nothing happened it would be awkward and he would eventually find out from someone else or another source. There are thousands of students here that would die to find out and expose us. Even Veronica would do that. That's even worse! I don't even have the slightest interest in you anymore and I've moved on with Jughead!"

The last sentence somewhat stung, but she was right. Even if we explained the whole situation to him, he wouldn't forgive us. The worst thing that could happen to me is that he never talks to me again, but for Betty, it'll tear her apart. "I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I should just tell him right away! But if I do that he'll break up with me, and if I don't then he'll be as happy as always right? Nothing bad will happen right? We'll both be alright..right!?" Betty rambled, running her hands through her hair in an exasperated motion. I tried to touch her shoulder but she immediately swatted me away in an instinct. She ran up and down our space and started saying the same things over and over again. I was trying not to freak out too, but I wanted to be the calm one for her.

"Look Betty it'll be okay. I'm not attracted to you either..anymore so your relationship is fine. I won't tell a soul and Jughead will never find out!" I said, trying to comfort her. She slumped down and balled her fists in her hair tightly. When I tried to speak again, tears started streaming down her face rapidly as she closed her eyes.

"He's going to find out. He's going to find out!" She yelled. I shushed her but she kept crying, never seeming to end. Her eyes were turning red and her sleeves were soaked with salty water, which made me scared that Jughead would come out and see her crying. He's a pretty good pacifist, but when it comes to Betty, he has a great right hook.

"B-Betty please stop!" I whispered to her. She started shaking as I gripped her arms. "I-I-I-I c-c-can't l-l-lose him Arch!" She stuttered, her whole body vibrating. I couldn't tell whether she was scared, sad, or a combination of both. Either way I did the only thing I could do to calm her down. Anything to calm her down.

Yeah, I kissed her. Which seemed like a good choice when I thought of it.

When she finally stopped crying, I let go of her, and we broke the kiss. She looked at me in shock and pushed me against a wall. I groaned in pain but nonetheless I was about to apologize when she said, "Stop Archie. Please just, don't say anything. Don't do this to me Archie. L-Let's just pretend everything's fine. Nothing happened okay?"

I reached up to touch her hair she stepped back, gripping the beanie on her head. "Just..leave me alone. Please." She turned away and started walking back into the room.

"Sorry I took so long!" She yelled to Jughead, putting on a fake laugh and smile, while tilting her head to the side while the beanie slid off her head onto her palm.

I shut the door and balled my fists. I made a mistake again. I hurt not only Jughead, but Betty again. I made a mistake, now I have to see how it plays out, and how I can stop it.


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

I squeezed my hands together tightly, watching as the blood trickled down the gaps in my fists. Everyone looked at me like I was a monster, someone who they needed to be away from, their faces filled with disgust or fear. Some were just interested to see what would drive me over the edge, telling me information about different kids or particular ones that always made me mad.

"I heard your sister Polly was stalking one of her fellow classmates, Jason Blossom was it? He's pretty popular with the girls, but does she like him, or is she just a creep who enjoys watching him everywhere he goes?" One of my classmates snickered, pushing me against the wall, forcing my hands to come undone. The kids gasped as they saw the slits of blood where my fingernails dug into to. Most of them dispersed but the more ruder ones stayed.

"Tell me, does she stare at his picture all day like the rumors say? Even if she did, Jason should've already heard the rumor, so he's probably scared of her and never wants to talk to her again, or ever." Another girl said, grabbing my wrist and holding it up. "A freak, just like your sister. Guess it runs in the family."

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why they even cared about picking on me, or even researching on Polly. It made me a tad mad that they ratted her out and made rumors up. Polly had a huge crush on Jason, but it wasn't as creepy as everyone says it is. She stares at his yearbook photo like any other girl, and loves the idea of just seeing him. What's so wrong with being a normal girl?

These were primary school girls. I don't even know why they were so educated in bullying and blackmail in the first place. "I guess it's your fault though, huh? Jason would at least look at her if it wasn't for her freak show little sister ruining her life by being a complete psycho!" The girl raised my wrist and proceeded to squeeze it. Pain flared.

"So why don't you go home and explain to your parents how you suddenly got a broken wrist?" The girl squeezed harder and raised her other hand onto my wrist, overlapping her other hand. I could scream but there was probably no one left, not even the faculty. As she twisted my wrist, the other girls dug threw my backpack, throwing out everything I had, including the pills I took everyday to stop me from thrashing out at everyone.

More pain flared through my wrist. I screamed as loud as I could knowing no one would come, but I screamed. Snapping sounds were emitting from my wrist, eventually leading to her smirking as she realized the final snaps would come. Tears streamed down my face.

"Please..someone help me!" I yelled, receiving snickers from the girls. They felt no remorse for me. I closed my eyes and waited for the end of my misery.

The next seconds were filled with screams, but not mine. The girl let go of my wrist and started screaming hysterically as the sounds of punching and hitting filled the classroom. I kept my eyes closed for a few more seconds until a gentle voice said, "It's okay, you can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw a red-headed boy crouching in front of me. He carefully placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, putting a shocking receiver through my arm to my hand. I yelled out in pain, and I grabbed my wrist. More pain shocked through me. The boy calmed me down and offered to help drive me to a safer place. I nodded while tiny droplets of water formed in my eyes, and he led me towards his dad's car. I was skeptical at first, but I didn't care as long as I was treated.

I arrived at his house and realized that it was across from mine. They asked me if I wanted to go home and I refused to. A lot of it was a blur, mostly because I was ready to pass out, but the ginger boy helped me through and through.

"My name's Archie Andrews, what's yours?"

I smiled as I sat on his bed, wrapping a cloth carefully around my wrist until I got medical treatment. "Elizabeth Cooper, but please call me Betty." He smiled back and my heart started pounding. I had only just met him, but I felt we had a connection. I was always hesitating on everything, so I leaned forward and kissed him. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but right on his lips.

Both of us had our first kiss.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long Juggie!" I smiled, tilting my head while his beanie landed in my hand. As much as my face was stained with tears, my cheeks were a bright red. It made me contemplate, did I want Archie to kiss me? Did I want for him to pine after me?

No. I love Jughead. I might be hesitating with Archie but I'll never hesitate with Jughead. Archie was definitely my first love, my first kiss, my first stolen heart, but that has to end. I'm with Jughead and nothing, _nothing_ will ever change that!

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're back" His smile radiated the room making me forget everything that had worried me. I sighed and skipped over to his location, which was him just sitting on our main desk just typing away. I expected to see his writings or even some random videos from our school's website, but he immediately smacked his computer down, closing the screen. He grinned awkwardly and said, "Oh you know, just the usual newspaper for tomorrow! It's gonna be great!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Juggie, you do know that it was cancelled, right?" I asked him. His eyes widened as he scrambled to grab his computer, while I carefully snatched it away from him. "Trade ya!" I retorted, throwing his beanie over my head while I opened up the computer screen to find two cropped photos of him and me separated by a boundary line. Underneath both of us was two children, one girl one boy. The girl had light black hair and the boy had striking dirty blond hair. Jughead groaned and made his way over to me.

"What's this?" I asked him, pointing at the screen to both of the children. He covered his face in his hands and mumbled, "I wanted to see what our children would look like." His face flushed bright red and I could sense the heat radiating from his face. Or maybe I was feeling my own embarrassment. I stuttered to find the right words.

"Of course in the future, definitely not now while we're still in high school! Maybe when we're married.. not that I'm saying we'll stay together forever, except that'll be nice if we did.." He sighed and gave up on his sentence. "I shouldn't be saying anything, you might fall in love with Archie or someth-"

"No!"

He looked at me.

" W-Why would you even suggest, or even t-think about something like that!? I wouldn't want to be with anyone besides you! I would never leave you!" I ranted, slamming my fist down on the desk. Jughead jumped and walked slowly over to me, grabbing my shoulders. I jolted from his touch and I shut my eyes. Similar, yet unrecognizable.

"It's okay Betts. You can open your eyes now."

 _"It's okay, you can open your eyes."_

"It's just me, Jughead."

 _"My name's Archie Andrews, what's yours?"_

I felt like shaking but I nodded and snapped out of my blurry visions. I opened my eyes and saw Jughead standing in front of me, holding my shoulders. He grinned and squeezed my shoulders, lifting me up onto the desk nearby. He blushed a little while looking at the ground, but turned back and smiled like a nerd. Sometimes I wonder if he really is such a tough Serpent kid.

I shook my head again. "So, what would their names be?" I pointed back to the two drawn out children smiling back at us. Jughead joined me on the desk and stared at them. "That's what I was mainly thinking of when you were outside. I was thinking maybe Forsythe Pendleton Jones IV, and for a girl: Forsythia II, for Jellybean."

I glared at him. "Juggie, we're not naming our kids after you or Jellybean. No offense but your family didn't exactly get the best names." I thought for a moment. "Maybe something like Parker for a boy, and Emily for a girl. They may be generic but that doesn't mean they don't fit!"

"Emily Jones. I like the sound of that. I'm not agreeing with Parker though. Maybe something along the lines of Hudson?" He suggested. "Our child is not going to be initiated into a gang, and that's what it sounds like. Maybe something like Wyatt or Cole? Cole. Cole Jones."

I stared off into space while talking. "Obviously he'll have your tough exterior but cute interior personality, and maybe a little studiousness from me, but he'll hopefully be popular enough that he has friends, but not shallow enough to be the most popular. As for Emily, she'll be an artiste, and maybe have an arts career. She'll have a smiley personality, like me, but a outsider vibe like you. Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's one of the reasons I love you."

Jughead's eyes widened. I covered my mouth and started blushing like crazy. "I Love You" is a very foreign term for both of us, especially to use on each other, so it's very embarrassing whenever we slip up. "I-I'm so sorry Juggie! I-I didn't mean to s-say th-"

"I love you too." He said, boldly, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug. We both awkwardly hugged each other, our red faces digging into our shoulders, but it was a moment nonetheless. I wanted to stay that way forever.

But then again, forever is a long time.


	8. Chapter 8: I Don't Deserve You

Betty said she loves me. Sure we've said it maybe once or twice, but she said it on an impulse. It slipped out of her mouth which means she did it so casually she forgot she did it. Me, the one who was teased and raised on the wrong side of town. Me, who spent weeks in the janitor's closet, just scraping by in school. She loved me. She loves me so much.

And I love her. What else could someone want?

But afterwards she seemed uneasy, leaning into the hug a little too hard and tight, like she knew I was going to die the next day. We stood in the same position for several minutes before I heard light sniffling coming from behind me. "Betty? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. I asked again and the sniffling grew until she was lightly sobbing. I pulled her from the hug and lifted up her chin to face me, showing off her shining blue eyes cover with grayness and emptiness, with little droplets formed in her eyes. "Betts, are you okay?" I asked her, staring intently at her until she answered with a shake of her head. She tried to pry away from my gaze but I gently put a hand to her face and pushed it towards me. She resisted again.

"Betty, tell me, what's wrong."

She tried to wriggle away, I held her close. She opened her mouth with shaking breaths and said, "N-Nothing Juggie, I'm just so.. happy that we love and understand each other like we always have! I'm so glad it was you Juggie. I really do!" She seemed to try hard not to convince me, but herself. The hurt in her voice stabbed me close to my heart. I pulled her closer and rubbed her head. Her sobbing got louder.

"I don't deserve you Juggie. You're kind, sensitive, and you don't judge me for what I am. I'm never going to find someone like you!" She sniffled and held my jacket tight. I tried to calm her down but I glanced over at my jacket and her fist was not only clenching it, but her other fist was balled in rage. I let go of her and rushed over to her hand. Fingernail marks on her palm. It stung my heart again that I was the cause.

I wrapped them back gently together, glancing back at her face. "Betty... what did I do wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and told me I didn't do anything, it wasn't anything that I ever did. It was her fault. She stood up and wiped away her tears. "I'm such a baby." She said, laughing weakly while sniffing every now and then. I sat down and held her hand.

"Does it involve anyone at this school?"

Betty hesitated but shook her head no.

"Does it have to do with your family?"

Betty replied half-heartedly. "Kind of. I would consider this person family."

"Do you really feel that whatever you did would affect our relationship, even though you know I've never loved another person more than you?"

Betty stopped wiping her tears and looked up at me. I grinned and offered my hand. "Come on Betty, let's go. You probably want to talk to Veronica and Archie about th-"

"NO! No no! No no no no. N- No thanks. I really don't feel like seeing Archie... or Veronica right now. It's really complicated so could I just.. stay with you?"

He smiled. "Of course. I'll stay with you as long as you need."


	9. Chapter 9: Confessing

I had to tell Jughead. I know the consequences are hard ones, but it was mainly my fault and Betty doesn't deserve to go through all of this drama and the heavy burden of a secret. Especially a backstabbing one. I'll explain everything and leave every detail of Betty out so that it'll seem like she's the victim, and make it seem like I forcefully kissed her in order to figure out some sort of puzzle relating to high school.

I'll lie. Say I still like her or that I've always loved her, which I don't know if it's true, but that's my excuse. Even if I still secretly liked Betty from way back in the past, I would still feel guilty. If they break up, I would feel happy because than I could have her. I would console her during the few weeks where everything just dies inside her. I'll help her through all the hard times and troubles she has. But is it really worth it if I mess up a great couple and two friendships?

My mind is scattered everywhere. Half of it says to help and half says to let it play out. I don't want to seem like the villain but how could I hide my feelings? Do I even know what feelings are? Me, Archie Andrews, the same guy who's been out with multiple girls, thinking to myself that it was love and I should always feel that way. My heart pounded, my cheeks flushed red, and every being of my body tells me that _this is love_.

But it's never done that around Betty. Around her I'm myself, I don't have to convince myself to impress her or have certain feelings for her because it comes natural. First it was just dumb kid things. Our first kiss came way to early but I wouldn't regret a thing. Sure I did dumb kid things, putting brunette hair dye in her shampoo and telling her that those were his favorites, but really he was running away, like most boys do when they have to confront themselves.

It wasn't love. Maybe it was.. so much love that my senses couldn't comprehend the amount it was feeling. Real, true love is something you never see coming. When it comes, you know it's real, whether you blush or not. One hundred percent you can tell that the girl next door with long flowing golden hair and beautiful baby blue eyes is your soulmate.

Soulmate. Soulmate.

I'm in love with Betty Cooper. And for once, I hate that. I hate having to confront it.

Because it means I feel something for the girlfriend of my best friend.

* * *

I caught Betty off guard the next day as I yanked her out of the Blue and Gold while she was concentrating on a layout for the next article. She glared at me but softened her gaze once she realized I was serious. She didn't look at me straight in the eyes. "Betty I'm telling Jughead today. About the whole situation."

Her eyes widened in fear. "No! No Archie y-you can't! You don't know what'll happen!" She yelled, almost breaking my eardrums. "You can't keep him in the dark Betty. You need to tell him, or I'm telling him!"

Betty clenched her hands. "Look Archie, I'll do anything to protect him. I love him so much. Please, please don't tell him! I'll tell him eventually just...don't. I just, love him so so much." She whispered it and released her grip. My heart stung with the words love as she said them. That's right, what am I thinking? They love each other. So much. H-How could I ruin that?

I took her hand. "Look, we've been in a very hard situation this week, and I need you to listen to me. You and Jughead are the best couple I've ever seen. You honestly deserve each other and he's a good man. He'll love you forever and never do anything wrong.."

My hand slipped from hers and I slumped down, putting my hands on her shoulders. Surprisingly, she put her hand on top of mine and squeezed it. My heart started pounding. "Archie, are you okay? I bet you didn't just pull me away from the Blue and Gold just to tell me how great Jughead is. Trust me I know, and I promise I'll take great care of h-"

"I love you."

She stopped, slipping her hands down by her side and standing there frozen. I leaned forward and set my head on her shoulder. She flinched for a second but let me stay. "I've known you for so much longer. We've done the impossible and saved each other multiple times. I'm late in telling you, but tell me: you still don't have feelings for me? Just a little, maybe just a little bit from our childhood, from our first kiss?"

She took my head and cupped her hands around my face. She smiled genuinely and said, "Of course I love you Archie. I've always loved you, and I always will". She then brought me in an embrace and whispered ever so slightly, "But I love Jughead more. My love for you will never change, just like I can never change our first kiss, but I'd never change it for the world. I do love you." She squeezed me lovingly and I held her back knowing it didn't mean what I thought it meant.

I was rejected. By my long lost love but it's okay. I know eventually I'll get over it and hopefully mend the bond with Betty. Friends forever.

Something was wrong though. I felt the staring of another person in the hallway, boring through my back like a knife. I didn't dare look at who it was, because I could already tell by the yells of Betty as she realizes who it is.

It was Jughead. Apparently he was running a little late.

Betty let go of my shirt and looked towards Jughead, who had a pained expression on his face. His face was contorted to look tough, but really he was internally sobbing, waiting for the perfect time to escape.

Betty covered her mouth as Jughead ran towards the exit, back first from Betty and me. She screamed his name and followed immediately after he left. I wanted to race after him too, but I figured it would only make things worse than it already was.

I silently cheered on Betty to bring Jughead back.


	10. Chapter 10: Archie Comics Reality

"No, Jughead!"

I screamed his name every few minutes whenever I took a break from running. It seemed hours since either Jughead or I had a break, but nonetheless he kept running. I didn't even get to see a glimpse of his face, not that I want to see the hurt expression on his face, it was just the sound of deafening footsteps that blocked my eardrums the enter route. His constant need for running away from me was enough to make my heart drop to the ground.

The world turned gray and colorless, the sounds of bustling cars or angry citizens escaped my field of vision and all I saw was Jughead stomping his feet against the pavement. My head started filling with voices telling me to do things. 'Catch him' they said whenever I was close. 'Feel no pain' one said as my knee slid across the ground creating a huge scratch. 'Ignore your body' they all said whenever I felt hungry or dehydrated. Everything around me and inside me was out of control.

More blood. This time dripping down my arms and legs. I must've fallen but who can remember. I was wearing heels today, numb, blistering heels. Why couldn't I have worn sneakers today? I was trying to impress Jughead. Jughead. Right, Jughead. Keep moving.

My voice finally cracked open making me cry, "Juggie! Please don't go, I need to explain!" and as I did, he seemed fainter and fainter. My breathing got heavier and heavier and the weight of my legs seemed to be enough to crash me down any minute. "Please don't leave!" I croaked again, hoping he could at least hear me. I remembered my sources. He wasn't going to Pop's, we passed there about five minutes ago, and the only place near here was his dad's trailer, but he didn't have a reason to live there anymore. The Southside was a reasonable option, but even Jughead didn't have enough stamina to run all the way over there without a few burgers in his system. I know him, he has to stop eventually.

I thought that for so long. Block after block I tirelessly ran after him. I almost felt as if I could win the Olympics after all this running. Though, does the Olympics have a running time? Can I even join if I'm in high school?

I think I'm just going crazy. After all the training Cheryl put me through, I had thought I was in pretty good shape. I had started to do backflips, and I could carry at least all the cheerleaders in our squad for the pyramid. You'd think I'd have at least strength to do that.

I noticed a grim patch of land coming up, with a sign that had the Southside Serpents logo. I tirelessly giggled and hoped we would stop. Just a little bit closer.

Jughead was getting tired too, I had even caught up to him a little bit. I had hoped he wouldn't looked back at me, in all of my shame and sweatiness, but I had no such luck.

The moment his beautiful brown eyes laid eyes on me, my body finally gave up, and I dropped on the ground.

* * *

"Juggie!" I slammed open the doors of Pop's diner and fidgeted my way into one of our usual booths. My mind was a little hazy but the one thing I remembered was to join my friends here at five O'clock sharp so that I wouldn't miss our daily tradition. I looked around the table and saw Veronica and Archie sharing a booth on the opposite side, sharing a chocolate shake while laughing and chatting with Jughead while he eats a stack of burgers. I eyed him wearily before grinning too.

"Wow Betty, I never expected to see you so chipper this morning. What happened, did you donate money to the local orphanage and then volunteer at an animal shelter, where you were able to help adopt all of the animals?" Veronica teased, pushing Archie away from her face as he tried to lean in closer to her.

"Um.. I don't know Veronica, did it seem that way?" I asked, wondering why Veronica had a sudden change in mood. She seemed more sassy and more reluctant to insulting me. "Don't worry Betts, Ronnie's just angry because her dad cut of her credit card privileges." Archie said, nodding towards the sprawled credit cards on the , I thought Ronnie's dad was in prison. And I thought she was barely scraping by. Did he get out suddenly when I wasn't here?

Veronica giggled. "Whatever, that just means that you have to treat me tonight at our date. A rock concert does cost a lot, I'm glad you chose me over Betty. It's okay Betty, it'll be your turn once this idiot ditches me like he did LAST WEEK!" She slapped Archie on the arm but then continued to snuggle up to him.

Archie chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah I definitely have money. Uh.. would you rather prefer this be our date?" Veronica replied with a death stare and a threat to break up with him. Archie sheepishly shrugged his shoulders like he always does this.

"Do-Don't worry Ronnie. I'm going out with Jughead tonight anyway." I leaned in towards Jughead, who instantly shot up and blushed and swatted me away. "Oh, Jughead? You're going on a date with Betty? Are you hiding feelings from us Forsythe?" Veronica teased and poked fun at Jughead. Jughead sat back down. "Of course not, women are the worse creatures of all time. I'm not attracted to Betty whatsoever. No offense Betts."

"W-What?!" I yelled, slamming Jughead's food on the ground. His face flattened in seconds. "Betty, you have a crush on Jughead?" Archie asked me, seeming more angry than usual

Jughead started freaking out and pointing to his smushed food on the ground. He seemed to care more about that than the situation. "Of course! H-He's my boyfriend!"

Archie snapped his head towards Jughead. "You're dating my girlfriend?!" He yelled at Jughead, for which he replied saying, "Whoa whoa whoa, Betts you're my best friend and all but I don't think of you that way. Trust me Arch, this is probably a scheme to make you jealous an-"

"I DO LOVE JUGHEAD!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Why would they? He is my boyfriend. I love him. He loves me. Where on the Earth even are we?!

"Look just calm down Betts, let's just talk about th-"

I turned around and slammed my lips into his. Okay that might sound weird and totally unnecessary, but whoever he was, whoever my friends were, they needed to be reminded that I love him.

Jughead stumbled back and looked at me in terror. "Oh god I've been kissed by a girl!" He wiped his lips off and looked at me shockingly.

Veronica looked at me in disgust. "Ew, you really like needle nose Betty?"

Archie looked at me in anger. "Hey, are you trying to make me angry? You're MY girlfriend! Is it because I don't pay attention to you as much? Is it because I ditched you last night?!"

These weren't my friends. These were some twisted, mixed-up reality version of them. A simpler yet complicated version. Wherever I am, I'm definitely still in Riverdale. Just..not in Riverdale.

Jughead's forgotten about me. Ronnie's disgusted by my actions and Archie... thinks it's okay to date two girls at once and just ditch them?! I want the old Riverdale back!


	11. Chapter 11: I'll Still Protect You

If I didn't look back I would've never seen her collapse, right into the concrete. Her legs and arms were somehow scraped with multiple cuts and bruises. Blood was seeping down each part of her cuts, and her overall stature was not well. She did a number coming here, especially since Southside isn't exactly known for the safeness of the neighborhood. All the Serpents are fine with me living here for as long as I need, but they're strict on any strangers or former Northside people coming in without consent. They wouldn't let her pass even if I said she was my girlfriend.

Or just friend. I can't really tell these days.

For my safety as well as hers, I kept her in my little worn down apartment and barricaded all the doors just in case someone comes to inspect my house. I slipped on my Serpents jacket in case anyone saw me around and suspected me of hiding here, though most people knew me around here. Betty would hate seeing me in this jacket, it makes her think I'm conforming towards their dangerous society, and she doesn't want to lose me.

I heard groaning happening from where I left her, and I looked around to see her squirming on the couch mattress. "Juggie." She faintly whispered before rolling onto the other side of the couch facing opposite of me. I crouched beside the couch and watched her squirm in the couch silently.

I started contemplating what I saw before I chickened out and ran away, leading to this. The flashes of memories stirred my vision. I had just come into the school to find Archie leaning his head on Betty's shoulder as she embraced him. I didn't think much of it considering they were friends. Everything was fine and I decided to come out and greet them.

 _"I love you."'_

It was clear as day. It wasn't Betty's voice at all, much more consistent and deeper than hers, but the only other person in the room was Archie. There was no hesitation or doubt in his voice when he confessed to her. My heart tightened up as I heard him continue speaking.

 _"I've known you for so much longer. We've done the impossible and saved each other multiple times._

I understand that part. He has known her longer and it's only understandable that he would use that line.

 _I'm late in telling you, but tell me: you still don't have feelings for me? Just a little, maybe just a little bit from our childhood, from our first kiss?"_

That should've shook me but Betty was honest when she told me I wasn't her first kiss, though I was the second guy she's ever kissed. She was honest with me and it shook me a little bit, but honestly I was okay. As long as I was the only one afterwards.

She loves me. She told me so many times before. We've even indicated that our life together was going to be long and beautiful. She promised me. Why would she back out now? Because she just so happened to have doubts about me the minute he confessed to her? There was no way she would've agreed with him an-

"Of course I love you Archie. I've always loved you, and I always will".

At that moment I didn't even try to conceal I was spying on them or eavesdropping. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening, or why she would say she loves him. Love: is that such an easy word. Can you really _love_ someone else if you're in love with another person?

I calmed myself and thought, that's not like Betty at all. She can't help who she falls and doesn't fall in love with. I can't peg her as some kind of she-witch just because I feel heartbreak.

Heartbreak. Huh, that's the first time I've ever thought of that word.

They were together, they still loved each other. I can't get in the way. I want my best friend and my other best friend to be happy. I dashed out as soon as they saw me. I was trying to mask my emotions but it might've shown since it wasn't exactly easy not to break out into a sob.

 _"No, Jughead!"_ Betty cried, making my heart burst into pieces. She was following me. She was running after me because.. why? Did she actually care that she made me feel like my whole insides were burning. Did she care that I felt like my heart was empty on the inside? Why.. why did I even care how she was making me feeling. What was I feeling at that moment in time?

I didn't even think of where I was going. My feet directed me to the only other place I could call home. Southside. Knowing Betty she wouldn't be caught dead in the Southside. Especially because she said exactly, "I won't go in any place that has taken you from me."

She wouldn't dare follow me, but she did. By the looks of things when I finally turned around to check, she didn't seem to care.

Well mostly because she was sprawled on the ground, mostly unconscious; bleeding and mostly dying of thirst.

I caught up with the story and looked back down at Betty, who was squirming more than usual like she was having a nightmare. She was shaking so much she rolled onto her side and tried to squirm her way onto the floor.

"Whoah!" I yelled catching her before she hit the ground. Her unconscious body was now, awkwardly mind you, lying on my lap. Now I was praying no one came to the door.

Her face was stone cold. Her mouth half open in a dreamlike state along with her entire body being limp. Her feet were now bandaged up with the treatment I put on her cuts and blisters. Not exactly life threatening but annoying when not treated.

Somehow it was her hair that made me wonder why I even bothered falling in love. Her hair had always caught my attention, especially since my locks were stone cold black. It was like golden rays of sunshine were trapped in her hair, waving in perfect lines throughout her entire head. Not only is she beautiful, but she's helped me through most of my life. Even the hardest parts. Even my birthday. The day my mom took Jellybean away from my family. She made it worth celebrating.

Yep, Betty Cooper is truly an angel from heaven.

I placed my hand on top of her head and started gently stroking her hair, smiling genuinely as she responded with a tiny laugh. One that you would seem to get from someone alive. At least she's not having nightmares.

When she wakes up I'll definitely get her out of here. We'll talk about it once we do, and I'll listen and accept anything she tells me, whether good or bad. As long as she's happy... I'll... learn to live with it.

I just need her to wake up soon.


	12. Chapter 12: She Doesn't Belong Here

I felt a soft hand slowly stroke the top of my head, leading to my hair, which I could feel was a ridiculous mess. I knew for a fact I had just collapsed from exhaustion a few minutes ago, so whoever picked me up must've been a serpent. I hoped it was Jughead. That would be the best bet.

Not that I didn't trust the Serpents, I mean they were Jughead's replacement family, but I definitely had my doubts. They did smuggle drugs and beat up innocent bystanders who walked into their bar like they did with Archie, but they took care of Jughead so I didn't have any right to judge them. Their environments were a little scary but that never stopped me from visiting there once and awhile.

"I'm going to go out for a little while okay? Just.. please wake up soon." I heard a voice say, who I instantly put together as Jughead. He zipped up what I could only piece together as his Southside Serpent jacket and headed out the door. My vision was a little clouded when I tried to open my eyes so I couldn't see clearly where I was exactly, but I stood up anyway, grasping at anything that I could get ahold of. The first thing I grabbed seemed to be an old mattress of sorts that were ripped at the seams and seemed to be worn out. I sat back down gently and rubbed my eyes against the palms of my hands to clear my vision from the blinding lights that greeted my pupils when I woke up a moment ago.

When my vision finally cleared I took in the surroundings. Most of the furniture was exactly like the mattress couch I was sitting on; worn out. The wallpaper was peeling down the walls and the aroma around the miniature kitchen was anything but tolerable, but it seemed homely. Nothing like the usual Riverdale houses which would definitely at least pass safety health codes, but it didn't have the ranting of your parents or the constant nagging of the neighborhood. In here all of your worries could just disappear into that one gigantic puddle forming around the edge of the wall.

I remembered Jughead saying he was going out and that I needed to stay here. If he really knew me, he would know that I wouldn't put off my natural instincts and stay. I needed to investigate the town.

I headed out the door and rounded a corner, following the trails of footprints leading to a dark alleyway. It definitely had a classic murder casing wrapped in it, but I could hear the faintest of voices, so I crouched down and waddled my way there. When I finally reached the pinnacle point of no return, I listened to the conversation.

"Come to Southside High Jughead, you'll fit in well. You remember the last time you went there, you were the life of the party, especially because of the reputation your dad set for you. Everyone there is a social outcast, just like you and everyone else in this town, so why not stay a little longer?" The man said, patting Jughead on the shoulder and grinning mischievously. He obviously meant no harm towards Jughead, but he swatted his hand away and answered to a maybe.

"Look, Riverdale High is full of a bunch of high school jocks who think they're better than you, and empty-headed blond cheerleaders that could care less if you left or not. Southside is where you belong." Another man said, prompting his arm across the other man. I definitely didn't like these two guys, and not because they blindly insulted me.

Jughead glared at them and moved his hair which was falling in front of his face. "For your information, I don't even need to be here. I could leave anytime I wanted and live with someone else. For example, my girlfriend who you obviously insulted with your excuses, or maybe my best friend who..." Jughead clouded for a moment but returned to normal a few seconds later. "... anyways my girlfriend, who by the way is probably still unconscious so I should go check on her. By the way don't tell anyone she's here!"

Jughead turned around and started to come in my direction. I screamed quietly inside and started back quickly before he could see me. As I was running for my life, I heard one final statement from the Serpents.

 _"She doesn't love you Jughead. Just put her back home. She doesn't belong here!"_

* * *

As soon as I got back to his house, I plopped myself back onto his mattress and greeted him with open arms. "J-Jughead you're back! I was wondering where you went..."

Jughead's face lit up and quickly took off his jacket inconspicuously so that he could privately not let me see, which he failed at. "Betty, are you alright? You took quite a fall. Let me get you something to drink!" He made his way over to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. He seemed to be searching for something that wouldn't make me look disappointed at him, which could never be.

When he found something he could show me, some regular water, he gave me a glass and sat down beside me. It was an awkward few moments before I decided to speak up.

"Hey Juggie.. are you thinking of leaving Riverdale High?"

He didn't respond.

"If you did a lot of people would miss you. Me for one, but also Archie, Polly, and heck, maybe even Veronica!" I giggled a little and glanced at Jughead, who was looking down.

"Juggie...are you alright? You seem down.." I asked. Jughead looked at me with a pained smile and moved his hand to my cheek. He gazed at me and said, "Nothing's wrong. Come on, let's get you home."

He grabbed my hand and escorted me to the door. From there we both walked out of Southside and entered our quaint neighborhood, where Archie's room was clearly visible from the window. Thank goodness it was closed.

Jughead looked up slightly to Archie's window and then looked at me. I smiled and he squeezed my hand and hugged me tightly into an embrace.

"Juggie what's wrong? We're going to see each other tomorrow because of school." I said but he let go of my hand and started to walk back.

He made me feel anxious to see him again, but at the same time worried about what happened back in Southside. His reassuring hug didn't dispel the thoughts I had about what they said about me or Jughead. He's definitely not transferring, I'll see to it that he doesn't.


	13. Chapter 13: Missing Serpent

The next day I didn't see Jughead, nor know his location of where he might be.

My first instinct was to look anywhere I could at any given opportunity such as during lunch, in my free periods where our clubs were taking place, and after school. All of his usual spots were not preoccupied and seemed to be more vacant then ever. I asked around his hangouts such as Pop's or maybe even at the Twilight Drive In, but all it brought back were random memories shared by my friends or by him. Each one made me more determined to catch his capture caper. Not that anyone could've kidnapped him, but it might've been an option.

Though he might not want to see me, at least from what I'm gathering from his farewell from yesterday, I still needed to know he was okay. Even Archie, who was one of the main problems in the picture, was worried about Jughead. He even texted me multiple times if I had found where Jughead was and if he was alright. I pictured him sitting in his classroom or eating in the cafeteria having a look of regret and worry on his face. He didn't want to lose him as much as any of his friends would want to.

I tried to find him after I was done with my search. My first thought was to look in our usual hangout area in the common room. As I expected, he was sitting casually between Kevin and Veronica, chatting with them like nothing happened. I had hoped he didn't tell them why Jughead disappeared. I started walking up to them.

"Hey Betts, what's up?" He asked, directing everyone's attention to me. Him and Ronnie grinned. "Um, nothing special. Can I talk to you for a second Arch?" I asked, motioning towards the door to the hallway while giving him an "about that" signal . Archie nodded and gave Veronica a quick pat on the shoulder before standing up and walking to the hallway with me. When we entered an out of range hearing from the group and any other passing students, I glared at him. "What are you doing?! Are you even remotely afraid of where Jughead might be? He hasn't come to school at all and he seems to be missing completely. Remember this is technically your fault too!"

Archie softened his gaze and patted me on the shoulder. " I've also been worried sick about Jughead. It is my fault but he would never listen to me, you need to be the one to talk to him." He explained. I wanted to retaliate with another sentence before I realized he was probably telling the truth. I guess I related to that because it sounded just like the first time Jughead did that for m-

"Fine then. We both need to look around for him, ask anyone if they'd seen him. The Twilight Drive In, any Riverdale High students, Pop's, or even if he's hiding in the janitor's closet. We need to search everywhere and anywhere!" I said to him.

"But, you've already looked there, haven't you?" He asked. When I thought about it, I had looked there. Several times and all those times there was always the same answers that they haven't seen him in the last week. I hated when Archie was right.

When he saw the look on my face he said, "What about the Southside? Weren't you there the last time you saw him? You should check there, after all, you did mention he was conversing with them a lot, plus he did have his own place there." Archie suggested. The thought never crossed my mind, probably because I didn't want it to.

"Are you kidding Arch?! I would be dead in less than five minutes there, and without Jughead as protection, how am I going to even blend in? The Serpents are nasty and cruel, and they only show kindness when providing for their own children. Not to girls like me!" I told him. Archie explained to me how they couldn't be all bad if they even bothered to spare me the first time I was there, especially when I was un-supervised.

 _"She doesn't love you Jughead. Just put her back home. She doesn't belong here!"_

I shook my head. "Okay I'll go! Thanks Archie, say hello to Ronnie and Kevin for me!" I told him before running out towards the front doors. I looked back and saw Archie smiling and waving. There were probably at least three more periods until school was officially down for the day, but it didn't matter. I was pretty sure Jughead was worth more than possibly getting detention for a week. The least I could do was tell Principal Weatherbee that it was some journalism tasks for the newspaper.

I had my whole idea planned out. The only factor that was missing was what I would say to him when I actually found him, or if he would really come back this time. Last time I left him to the Serpents, he looked like he was having plenty of fun by himself. He even made friends right off of the bat. It looked almost like he was there for his whole life.

His mind even distorts reality to pure fiction, making it look like events that happened in the past happened for a reason, or he made them more happy than they used to be. When his mother and sister left, and when I consoled him from his problems, I realized the story he told me seemed far off from what actually happened. He said that his mother forced Jellybean off him and that his mother wanted nothing of him. That he was a disgrace to his family.

I don't know what the real truth is to his backstory and whether or not the truth is the real truth, but I do know that without Jughead, Riverdale would be in complete shambles.

I would fall into shambles.

* * *

"Hey Jughead, welcome back!" A black and green haired boy said before smacking me on the back before slipping on the official Serpents leather jacket onto my shoulders. I articulated my shoulders around until I felt comfortable. I looked towards the boy and grinned.

"Hey Hunter. Glad to see you. I didn't realize you liked green." I told him, pointing at the little splotches of green on his usual black greased hair. Hunter ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled. "Dyed it last time you left. Though it'd look cool but the girls here don't seem to be falling for it."

I laughed. "What, you? I would've never guessed. You were _always_ the lady charmer." I walked up towards the run-down school and blinked at how crusty and broken it looked. It definitely looked more homely than it should've been.

"Ha, not as much as you." Hunter walked up to where I was standing and opened the doors, opening it to me.

"Welcome Jughead Jones, to Southside High!"


	14. Chapter 14: Return to the Snake Burrow

"Welcome Jughead Jones, to Southside High!"

To be honest I don't know what to expect from me coming back here. The last time everyone saw me was when I was walking out the exact door Hunter was opening, with a couple of kids they've seen and know go to Riverdale High. As I walked down the halls being escorted by Hunter, I realized none of the Serpents were openly judging me. I got nothing more than a glance or an occasional whisper between friends as I walked down the rusty corridors. Now that I've gotten a quick look at all the attending students, I realized that I don't know any of them. I've probably seen a few of them from around the neighborhood, but their faces and names didn't seem to correspond to me. At least, not ones that I was particularity interested about.

Now that I've returned I realized that they're all just a past version of me, broken and disfigured from their conditions, but Archie and Betty seemed to changed me into a softer version of myself. I've become less like a Serpent and more like a Riverdale High kid. I feel bad they've had to endure the Southside their entire life, probably not realizing what it's like to have a proper home or lifestyle. At least to them, this is their normal lifestyle.

"..and that concludes our tour, as we stop off at the cafeteria. Take a seat, everyone should be arriving soon." Hunter motioned towards one of the cleaner chairs in the pile and sat in one next to mine. We both grabbed a lunch tray and stocked up on whatever foods they were serving. We both waited for a few minutes before the old gang walked in, showing no sign of the fact that I left for almost a semester. They walked in as if I've been here the whole time. The first ones to arrive were Rose and Lucas, then Bryce and Cyndil. All of them haven't changed a bit expect for the slightest change in clothing fashion or hair color. Cyndil had a tiny serpent hiding on the corners of his neck from a tattoo I guess he's gotten. Besides that, everyone was the same as always. We were still missing one member.

"Juggie you're back!" A girl yelled, darting from the entrance of the cafeteria over to me. She motioned for Hunter to switch to another seat before she sat down and grinned. "Hey Ruby, long time no see. I see you've changed your hair up a bit." I motioned towards her hair, which seemed lighter and less tangled.

Ruby stroked her hair and grinned. "Well my hair was a little too emo for my taste, so I dyed some blond highlights to contrast with my black hair. I might be a Serpent student at heart, but I don't need to have such an obvious appearance!" She smiled. I grinned back.

"She's even been doing well at school. Surprisingly she's stopped harassing the teachers and she even stopped sneaking off during lunch time to do the _unspeakable_. Ever since you left she doesn't even qualify as a Serpent anymore!" Rose informed me, nudging her arm at Ruby's. Ruby swatted her arm away and chuckled. "Well maybe I should go away more often!" I joke.

"No!" Ruby yells, startling everyone at the table. "I-I mean you shouldn't leave again Juggie. Maybe if you stay, we can all hang out like we used to. Plus, everyone would be devastated if you left!" She slumped down onto her seat and frowned.

"Calm down Ruby. I'm not going anywhere, plus, what would any of you do without me?" I asked. I stole a couple fries from Bryce's plate. He frowned but chuckled afterwards. "What about his girlfriend? Wouldn't she be upset about you being here and not in her tender arms?" Bryce teased, making Ruby punch him in the arm. She chuckled and placed her hands back on her lap. I cleared my throat. Bryce jabbed me in the shoulder with his fork. I swatted him away and changed the subject.

"So Ruby, do you think you'll be able to keep those grades up now that I'm here?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. When I took a moment to examine, I realized her features seemed to be more softer than the last time I saw her. When we first met she was a little egocentric and her appearance gave you the impression to leave her alone. She had the worst grades out of the whole gang and she never brushed her hair, so it was always in a tangled mess. Though she was harsh all the time, she had a softer side that she shared whenever she was in a state of crisis. We never told everyone else, but we've known each other as long as my dad's been a Serpent. Surprisingly we've become close and I can always crash at her family's house whenever I ran away from my house. She was the second person who came to console me whenever my family was torn apart.

The first person was Betty.

I shook my head and decided to put all those thoughts aside. If I'd known better, her personality now would've reminded me of someone else.

When I'm awoken by Lucas from my dream-like state, I'm greeted by the blushed look of Ruby's face. I realized I've been staring at her the whole time. "O-Oh I'm so sorry Ruby, I was just day-dreaming!" I told her. She nodded and tilted her head to the ground while covering her mouth with her hand. Everyone at the table looked at us while biting their lip.

"Just kiss already!" Hunter exclaimed, hitting the back of his chair with so much force he knocked himself over onto the ground. Everyone laughed and thankfully forgot about the whole situation as a whole. While everyone chatted with each other, I glanced over at Ruby to see her looking at me.

"Hey Juggie, what _will_ your girlfriend think about this whole transferring thing. You don't want to leave her without knowing the consequences. Won't she be angry?" She asked. I sighed and answered the question with half of the truth. "It's fine. She'd probably not even notice or care I'm gone. To tell the truth, I don't care what she thinks anymore."

Ruby sighed along with me but her eyes sparkled. She didn't seem to feel the same grief I was feeling, but she probably didn't understand the circumstances. "I'm sorry Juggie. Maybe you should move on and meet someone new. Maybe someone who'd likes you too and can understand you on a deep and personal lev-"

Suddenly there was a crash in the halls. I stood up to investigate but Ruby shoved me back down. I looked up at her and she was glaring at the door. "I knew this was going to happen" She whispered, stomping all the way to the hallway. The next things I heard were more smashing and a seemingly heavy body lurching to the wall. I ran to the hallway to see Ruby darting to the front door with her fists in a tight struggle.

"Ruby! Wait!" I yelled, following her tracks to the front door. I only glanced slightly at the victim lying on the wall, but I couldn't make out any facial features as I was already halfway to the door. All I saw was one specific feature.

Pure, golden hair.


	15. Chapter 15: A Different Side

_"Are you lost?"_

I glanced up at a middle aged woman who was casually staring at me while leaning up against the wall of the school. Everything about her aura seemed tiring, and her appearance showed to lack effort. I assumed she worked here given the tag she was wearing on her clothes. She eyed me slowly, observing my whole figure and the way I seemed to present myself. I looked down at my clothes and realized I should've put effort on a more clever disguise to fit in. All I was wearing was a simple white blouse and a skirt with my original ponytail in it's place, but it maybe was a little too obvious I wasn't from around the area.

Once the woman was done looking at me, she motioned towards me to answer her question. "What's your business here? You don't seem to be the type to snoop around in shady places, much less another high school." She said, her voice a little gruff, probably from the second hand smoke that seemed to be everywhere. "Oh I'm..transferring here! I'm observing my surroundings so it doesn't seem foreign when I do transfer." I replied, coughing a little bit. She raised her eyebrow questionably, but motioned for me to follow her into the school. Thankfully the halls were empty. Most of the students seemed to piling into the lunchroom.

The woman led me towards a large room filled with office supplies and a rusty desk that was waiting in the corner, dust collecting at the seams. She sat on one end of the table and motioned for me to sit on the three-legged chair at the opposite end of the table. She stuck her hands inside the desk drawers until she pulled out a small stack of paper. "Fill them out." She ordered, passing me the papers and a pen.

Riverdale High usually had a simple check in policy when you were just visiting, but Southside High was probably more cautious in their security. I simply filled out all the necessary information like Name or Age. By the time I finished, the woman grabbed the papers and stapled them together. Then she threw them into a whole new stack of similar papers. The woman leaned forward and planted her hands on the table.

"Welcome to Southside High! Try not to get into too much trouble."

My eyes widened and my mouth hung wide. "W-What do you m-mean?!" I yelled at her, leaning forward in my chair. The woman looked at me. "You said you were going to transfer here right? Might as well get that part over with while you can."

I stuttered at her words. Not only did I accidentally transfer to Southside High, the literal enemies of Riverdale, but I realized that it's way away from my house. If I was going to attend this school, even just to get Jughead back, it would take a long amount of time just to reach the border. I would have to live here, and I don't think Jughead or any other Serpents would like to accommodate me into their houses.

I looked at the woman. "Since I'm officially admitted...can I look around? Just to get acquainted of course, I don't want to jump into any classes." I asked, for which I got a nod as a reply. I smiled and walked out of the office.

It seemed to be lunch time so I headed towards the cafeteria while looking at my surroundings. On the contrary to many people's visions of Southside High, it was very clean-cut. There were a few holes and the plaster on the ceilings and walls were mildly falling apart, but there was no graffiti or any sign of damaging to the school as a whole. As I was nearing towards the cafeteria, I heard chatting among friends and playful bickering occurring towards couples. Somehow the same atmosphere as other schools was the same here. I was being a little judgmental though.

They may be delinquents, but they have families and personalities of their own that make them a genuine person. Just because some people are more fortunate it doesn't make them any less of a person.

When I reached the doors of the cafeteria I stumbled onto the wall which received a large banging sound. I stood still for a moment hoping no one heard it. The usual conversations were still going on so I was hoping no one payed attention.

That was until an obviously mad girl barged through the doors looking at me like all heck was going to rain down upon me. "You." She whispered, stomping towards me with her dark as night hair lifting off of her shoulders. When she reached me, her hand pounded against the wall, almost hitting me in the face. If she wasn't trying to hit me, I wouldn't have thought she was a Southside Serpent. But looks can be deceiving.

"Don't you dare show up here now. I finally have a chance once again and you show up _now_?" She whispered- shouted, obviously trying to hide our conversation from the public of the cafeteria inside. I tilted my head. "What chance?" I asked. She pounded her fist again near my head. "You know what I mean. He's on the rebound now and I just so happen to have changed my whole persona just to make him notice me more. I'm the perfect amount of innocent and danger. Don't you think for a _second_ you can try to get him back."

I honestly didn't know what she was talking about until she slumped her head down after another punch to the wall. Her hair fell slowly around her face as tears streamed down her face. "I finally have a chance.." She whispered, covering her eyes with her hand. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she realized that the students were wondering what was happening outside. She gasped and pushed me to the ground before running towards the front doors.

My head lie perfectly still against my shoulder as golden locks enveloped my face. I hear a boy yell, "Ruby! Wait!" before shoes clamored the ground going in the same direction. Swarms of students are surrounding the area but I couldn't care.

Because at that moment I realized, she was talking about Jughead.


	16. Chapter 16: Take a Breath

When Ruby finally stopped running away she ended up in the area in which I live. The parts I was used to were a little shadier than most so I scrambled to find something to say to her. She was clearly tired and stressed out from the situation beforehand, so I invited her into my house and offered her all of the customary things like asking if she wanted something to drink or eat but she apparently didn't care. As soon as she walked through my front door she kicked her shoes into the wall and slam her body into my mattress. She faced herself towards the wall.

"What happened in there Ruby?" I asked sitting closely by the mattress facing her back. She shrugged and strands of her hair fell down the front of her face. "Nothing really. Just someone I didn't particularly want to see at all in my life showed up. I don't really have a high liking of her." She gave an overly dramatic sigh. I grinned and realized that she was toying with me saying it wasn't a big deal, but really she wanted me to ask her. We usually went over this routine when she had something on her mind. Mostly it was about her parents but we glossed over the major facts.

"What horrible things did this person do to make _you_ hate her so much?" I teased back, poking at her back. She chuckled softly and spun around so she was now facing me. Our banter usually started with us making up weird scenarios to hide the facts about the actual situation. Very rarely did she ever openly express how she felt or what the situation was.

"Well I saw her disown a puppy and openly leave it lying in the dirt one night, and she's rumored to be a psychotic killer who comes into your house if you don't make a sacrifice every once in a blood moon." Ruby whispered, trying to hide the fact she wanted to laugh. We both joked dark things back and forth before we ended up laughing so hard we had to hold our stomachs. Ruby was softly chuckling until her laughing turned into sobs. I opened my eyes and saw her sobbing in her hands while tears ran down her face and onto her palms.

"R-Ruby are you alright?!" I panicked and tried to find something to make her stop. I wasn't an expert at trying to make a girl feel better, but I thought of the time Betty felt down and couldn't continue on with anything and I tried to cheer her up. "Hey Ruby, what does a house wear?" I asked. She looked up from her hands and gave me a confused look. "Um.. a dress! Heh, get it?" I chuckled and put my hand behind my head awkwardly trying to think of a comeback from the awful

She stared at me for a second before building up to a giggle while wiping her tears away from her stained face. Her face turned bright red, which I assumed was from the aftermath of crying, and she smiled shyly. "You're such a dork. How did you know the perfect dumb pun to cheer me up?" She got up from her lying position and started sitting on the mattress. She looked down at me. I grinned. "Well Betty always loved stupid p-"

I stopped myself as Ruby gave me the same expression as I was wearing. She seemed more surprised than me and instead of asking about it she silently looked down at the floor, a cloud of darkness seemed to surround her. Her hair was completely covering the front of her face.

"Wow I didn't even know I was mentioning Betty. Sorry. I should escort you back to your house. Your parents must be wo-" I was interrupted when Ruby took my jacket in protest of me leaving. I had a sudden flashback of Jellybean holding my jacket the same way. I looked back at her.

"Please don't take me back to that place Juggie. You of all people should understand what it's truly like in a certain household living in the Southside. Please just don't take me back." She begged and clenched the clothing tighter. Some adjustments would have to be made, but theoretically I could house her for a couple of days. I'll just sleep on the floor.

"Yeah of course. Stay as long as you need to. I have to go out anyways so make yourself at home!" I shuffled towards the front door and put on my Southside jacket. As I stepped out of the door I heard Ruby's voice yelling at me.

"Jughead wait!" She called, leaning me back into the house. "I lo- I lo.. I appreciate this. I'm glad we met." She said, holding back her words. I nodded and smiled back at her.

Shutting the door to my house I could memorize past memories from Ruby's words. I flushed bright red and shook my head as I headed out to my destination.

* * *

As Jughead shut the door to his house I cursed and flung my body onto his mattress. I ruffled my hair and looked straight up at the ceiling as I covered my face into my hands. I could feel the heat radiating off of my face.

 _What was I thinking? I almost let months of hard work and trust pass by in an instance. I have to be more careful of what I say._

I sat up and eyed the entire apartment. It was well kept for a boy of Juggie's age, especially since everything was put up nicely into stacks or into boxes. I could see the sheets of the bed scattered all across the floor like he'd forcefully thrown them off in a pit of rage. Images of Jughead vigorously moving in his sleep making everything around him fall made me chuckle. Now that I'm basically living with him, I have to keep up my perfect girl act otherwise he might not even see me as an interest, though before I changed he still talked to me the same way. Though that was when he was with Betty, so that might change things

Betty. So that's her name. I've known what she looks like considering I had a whole chat with her and she came to take Juggie away from our high school, but I never realized how absolutely pretty and perfect she was. She seemed like the type to be good at everything she did and be the perfect opposites attract couple with Jughead. It only made me more jealous of the fact Jughead is basically pining after her and seems hurt after something that she probably did. It makes me mad because she got to him before I could make a move on him.

I met him before she did. I became friends with him before she did. We even promised ourselves to always be the best of friends and back each other up whenever we had family issues. I did exactly that. When his family was breaking down I was the first one to go to him, to support him. But I did notice something was off. He wasn't as depressed as I thought he was going to be. He seemed a little bit chipper and he had as smile on his face as I walked up to him. I always wondered why I wasn't the one to make him happy.

It was because she got to him first. It's because I was too weak and pretentious to be there first and rush over immediately as I heard. Since then I've always wondered who was the lucky girl to make Jughead smile for the first time.

Now I'm just like her. I'm smarter, cleaner, prettier, and more sophisticated than when he last saw me. I even convinced my parents to let me do my own blond highlights over my raven locks of hair. Too bad they wouldn't let me dye my whole set of hair though. It came out well that I didn't look or try to be exactly like her because obviously if I did, then Jughead could never see me for me. Not that it would matter anyways.

I sighed and mushed my face into one of his pillows. As I sat there I would think, "Was I the first girl who ever came here?" It was a simple answer since he doesn't ever take anyone here under any circumstances, but the pillow didn't have his scent.

I threw the pillow across the room. Of course I wasn't the first. Somehow _she_ convinced Jughead to take her here.

Of course she was the first of everything in his life.


	17. Chapter 17: New Chances

After I picked myself off the ground I got out of the hallway in case someone found me or suspected of what happened. People were already clamoring around to find out what was the cause of the sudden crashing, so I knew that I had to hide somewhere until I could get outside and find somewhere to house myself or disguise myself. My first thought was to go to Jughead's house, but he clearly wouldn't want me interfering in any sort of business he's in. I ducked myself into an empty classroom stuffed with chairs and hid in the back corner of the room. I leaned against the wall rubbing my head.

 _"I finally have a chance.."_

The words of the girl who attacked me still lingered in my head. She seemed skillful in the techniques of fighting and controlling the power of a punch, but her emotions seemed to drive her into a state of sadness which led to her breaking down in the middle of her argument. It made me feel somewhat bad for her. She's obviously emotionally driven, maybe from a traumatic time in her life, but she might feel threatened by me for having a strong bond with the boy she was whispering about. I've only assumed it was Jughead since he's the only boy I had a really deep bond with, but I hope that what I'm thinking isn't true.

I crashed down onto the floor while I covered my ears with my hands. I could still here the yelling and rustling of the Serpents searching the premises. I kept quiet and hoped that no one would suspect me hiding behind a wall of chairs creating a barrier for anyone that suspected me to be here. They probably weren't looking for me specifically, but I felt that if I let them find me I would be in danger. I don't know what would happen for a simple Riverdale girl to be found by a treacherous Serpent.

Then I heard a loud creak coming from the front entrance door. A dark, smoky atmosphere surrounded the enclosed area as the footsteps of the specimen got closer to me. I shrunk myself into a little ball and tried to fit in the closest position I could get. I closed my eyes and silently screamed as I felt the dark shadow approach me.

"What are you doing?" The person asked, throwing my protection chairs to the side to get closer to me. I looked up from my knees and saw a raven haired boy look down at me in confusion. In his mouth was a lit-up cigarette that was clearly lit recently. The smoke burned my eyes so I looked back down at my feet and coughed hastily. The boy chuckled and put out his cigarette on a nearby table. He leaned down to my height and got closer to my face. I tried to back up a little but then I forgot I was leaning on the back wall. I closed my eyes as he got closer to me.

"What's a Riverdale High student doing here?" He whispered in my ear. I jumped and covered my ear as he started laughing at my expense. "H-How did you know I was from Riverdale?" I stuttered as he stood up and offered me his hand. I looked at it but didn't accept his offer. "You have the whole clean-cut style going on. No way you could've been living here." He yanked me up to my feet and held my arm. "Plus, you react like a high class girl does whenever she's being hit on by a guy." He smirked and let go of my arm.

I hit him back on arm. "You don't have to be a jerk okay. As a matter of fact I just transferred here today, so I am a Serpent, and yes I look clean-cut but that's just because I put forth an effort to look presentable. Who are you to talk? You don't even look like you have a home, much less a family!" I retaliated. By the time I said it I realized how awful it sounded. "I'm sorr-" The boy's grin faded. He raised his arm and slammed it into the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way. You wouldn't survive one day here if I was in charge." He grabbed my chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze. His strikingly brown eyes burned with rage. "I was raised with good intentions and the awareness of our crappy society, so don't you judge me just because I can afford less then you can. Don't look down on me just because I don't have a proper shelter to shield myself in." He let go and started walking back towards the entrance. I stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"W-Wait! I'm really sorry for what I said. You're right, I shouldn't judge you, but you shouldn't judge me either! My family situation sucks too and if anyone'll understand that, it's me. I swear I didn't mean any ill intentions!" I ran towards him and shook his jacket. He looked back at me, not with a frown but with a grin.

"You're really something aren't you? Kindness won't get you anywhere in this school, so if you want to live you'll have to follow my lead. First of all, drop it with the apologies. No one apologizes." The boy instructed as he walked towards the front door leading into the hallway. I beamed and followed him through the door. As we entered the hallway we could see Serpents slowly spreading out since they've probably given up on the whole ordeal. I quietly followed behind the boy before I realized something."Wait I forgot, I don't even know your name!" I said to him. The boy sighed and faced me with a grin.

"My name's Lucas. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **A/N: Look out for this Lucas character and many more side characters in more chapters to come. They aren't just fill in characters because I have actually made a whole backstory/appearance/ significance for them. They will help you understand them as characters themselves but will also satisfy this fanfics plot. I will list them here for you now so you can get a gist of their names but only for this chapter.**

* * *

-Rubena (Ruby) Mattson

-Hunter Romano

-Rosalie (Rose) Mori

-Lucas Demone

-Bryce Steiner

-Cynthia (Cyndil) Adamson

* * *

Thank you for supporting this series 3


	18. Chapter 18: Insight

In this cold, unforgiving world, there were groups of people who would form alliances to help each other out in their time of need. Sticking together no matter what to protect each other with their lives was their task every day. Bonds of friendship and love were almost as complicated as the situation at hand, but the discrimination and hate radiating from different people led to many deaths. Many of those deaths were caused by the betrayal of their own people, thus creating a divide in their society. Eventually the situation became too untamed, and thus part of the land was deemed hazardous and unworthy of living on. The people who were considered much more dangerous or different were banished from their holy new land and sentenced to find their own place to ruin. Their decision was to create a little area of their own by building on the one place everyone thought was bad. To show that even trash can become treasure, the banished lived their lives happily on the bad piece of land to show the perfects that they could survive. This only made the territory worse. It was confirmed to only be a place of murder and only outcasts and criminals resided there, and with their minimal resources and materials,it was hard to prove otherwise. They called it the Southside, because just like Serpents they would bite if anyone dare mess with them or their loved ones. People called them monsters but they knew in their hearts that they were better than what other people believed.

Years and years after when a certain Alice Cooper gave up being a Serpent to raise her daughter Betty in a more cleaner surrounding, she was deemed to being a traitor and both her daughter and her were banished from the Southside. The tale was simple as her husband Hal had no intention of her being a Serpent in the first place, and he definitely would not allow his little daughter to be influenced by the Serpents to become like them. Alas he could not stop a pregnant Alice giving birth to Betty right in a shabby little corner hospital located right in the Southside. Alice was afraid that Betty would develop yearnings to be rebellious or have problems with her mental state because of the poisonous aura of Southside, but she did not see anything wrong with her shining newborn. It was not until later that she found Betty clutching her hands in frustration with blood covered hands in the aftermath. Alice knew then that she had to protect Betty from this horrible habit of hers before it becomes too much darkness bottling up inside her. She knew what happened when the rage consumes you.

Betty grew up with her normal environment and normal (kind of) parents while in the other side of town was the trio of misfits. Just like at the start of times, they all felt an incredible bond with each other when they first met, and they all met quite differently. Ruby and Hunter already knew each other on the account of their parents, but mostly Ruby's love for fighting. Hunter appreciated her passion for fighting so whenever her father was too busy to pay attention to her, he would help her practice her left hook. On multiple accounts he's always bandaged or bruised up, but he's never complained about it.

Lucas was found lying in an empty alleyway with stains and bruises on him. He was young at the time so everyone assumed he ran away from home or maybe was kicked out. It didn't matter if anyone saw him because the next day he was seen with bandages and clean clothes as if someone had taken care of him. He was notorious for the being the bad cop in every situation and he seemed more of a loner type then anything. No one was able to talk to him unless you wanted to be properly shunned. The only time he was seen talking with anyone was when he was in his little pack.

Bryce was a newcomer into the Southside life and he never seemed to fit the profile. He was always fidgeting around or just shaking in anxiety whenever he was near another person. the first person he ever properly talked to was Rose Mori, who didn't give a good first impression when she was calling Bryce out for being a coward. His shyness clashed hard with Rose's loudness, but they seemed to get along well. Rose always pushed Bryce to be more confident and to join more groups of friends. That led them to their usual circle of friends who they always were with no matter what situation. Bryce seemed more attached to them then Rose was.

Cyndil was with no one. She never got close to anyone because she considered herself to be toxic. There was low tolerance in the Southside and her birth genetics would get her killed any day of the week. She's not come to her friends about it because she's afraid they'll shun her. In case someone suspects it, she carefully hides it with overly over the top sports gear. She acts like a complete tomboy and tries to fit the perfect image of a Southside Serpent.

All six of these students pledge their loyalty to the Southside and to each other with matching Serpent tattoos. They're all located in different parts of their body depending on their liking. As an extra uniqueness, they've added tiny extensions to represent them. Ruby has one hiding on the division of the connecting of the arm and shoulder. It's slightly smaller with fangs baring out for all to see. Bryce's is swiftly hidden on his ankle with a depiction of a Serpent coming out of an enclosed space, showing that it's not going to hide anymore. Rose's Serpent is sticking out with thorns and is located on the back of her neck. Hunter is hiding his right in the center of his back with having the Serpent wrap its tail around a protection knife. Cyndil wears hers on her shoulder, with a Serpent having a rainbow hovering above it's head. She always wears long sleeves to cover it up. Last but not least, Lucas has a Serpent located on the upper part of his leg, having a heart in the background half colored and the other half not.

With the bonds they've secured in their own trust for each other, they've survived the worst of possibilities. Even when Jughead entered the picture everyone could understand each other's feelings, especially what Ruby was feeling. They've heard countless stories of the boy who was traumatized by his family leaving him with his messed up dad and not giving his consent. They knew that Ruby related to him so much that she deluded herself into loving him. They knew they couldn't stop her from eventually running into the girl who Jughead was dating, but they were still surprised when it happened. They could even see the changes Ruby was making to herself to improve for Jughead, yet they didn't stop her, nor should they.

Hunter told the group the whole fiasco with Ruby's parents and the same story about how she was going to be left with only her father. The father refused it and insisted that the mother stay with him no matter what. Her mother didn't approve but she had no choice but to stay since one she didn't want to be labeled as a traitor and be accused of so by her husband. Since then Ruby's parents are living an unhealthy life and Ruby's stuck in the middle of it. Even though both her parents are around all the time, they haven't been showing enough affection or love as any other parent would towards their child. She even hears her mom fantasize a life outside of the Southside. They found it understandable, but the torture she was bringing to herself to change was only unhealthy.

Hunter and everyone else tried to convince her to stop what she was doing, that her lack of affection shouldn't drive her to this state. Hunter pleaded, Cyndil begged, Rose yelled, Bryce gave her logic, and Lucas just scoffed at her. He felt she wasn't worth arguing for if she really felt that detached to love. "If she wants to push herself then let her. She can only decide what to do next." He said.

They've continued on as Ruby slowly changed bit by bit. She still acted weird at times but besides that she tried to be a pristine as possible. The only thing she felt she could do to finally find some affection towards the one she loved the most.


	19. Chapter 19: Fitting In

_A/N: I have updated all of my chapters so now there's more detail and Archie isn't such a jerk! Anyways, enjoy 3_

Lucas led me through the hallway while pushing me behind him, out of sight. Every once and awhile someone would wave to him and look at me, but they didn't seem to care for the moment. Everyone was shuffling into their classes with a few lingering students.

"Shouldn't you go to class like everyone else?" I whispered to him following behind as we entered to the front of the school. Not even the teachers and citizens were lurking outside. "We don't have to go to class. Plus, I've gotta help you." He turned around and walked towards a shady corner of the school and told me to stay. I leaned against the wall and looked around for a few minutes before he came back, holding something behind his back.

"Found you something!" He smirked, walking towards me with his hands behind his back. I pouted. "Come on, show me!" I tried to look behind him but he always swerved back around leaving me always seeing his face. I whined for a few more minutes before he gave up. "Okay, okay, I give up. Here." He draped over a strange article of clothing around my shoulders and stepped back examining me. I cautiously looked at my shoulders and saw a leather jacket draped all the way down my torso and covering a little bit of my pants. I looked back at him and he took out my ponytail and ruffled my hair a little. Lucas grinned. "There we go. Now you look somewhat fit to be a Serpent."

"Where did you even find this?" I asked him, fidgeting with the jacket until I could poke my hands threw the armoles. The sleeves were slightly longer than my own arms. "Oh, it's mine. Did you even notice I didn't have mine on the whole time I was with you?" He said. I shrugged and shuffled around trying to get used the jacket. On the back I saw, "Demone" in blocked letters under their Serpent symbol. "Will anyone ask why I'm wearing your jacket?" I asked him, getting a mixed response. "Well... it'll be a little weird, but no one pays attention to the back anyways. Plus the font is pretty small so they'll never figure it out."

I nodded. "Is there anything else I need to know to fit in? Like a specific code going on between Serpents or a way I'm supposed to act?" I asked. He tapped his chin. "Well I don't know about any code, but I think you'll be fine if you just act the exact opposite of what you do now. Why did you even transfer here in the first place? You don't seem like you would even care about the Southside."

"Well it's... complicated. Someone I care about came here and was forced to join back here for certain family circumstances, so I'm just here to look out for him!" I answered. Lucas raised an eyebrow. He seemed to want to know more about who it was, but he stopped and hit my back. "Come on, we need to get back to school." He started walking towards the front door and motioned for me to come. I grinned and ran over to him.

"So, you want to suddenly go to class, huh?" I poked his shoulder as we walked into the school. He shoved me away and smirked. "I'm only going to class so you can get used to the classes. Of course you'll need to come to all my classes because honestly, this school doesn't even care if you're enrolled in a class."

We both walked near all of his classrooms, and the rest of the day he showed me around the school and pointed towards all of the important places such as the cafeteria room and the common room. They seemed exactly like Riverdale High's facilities except more destroyed, yet more homely. He explained about how after school he met up with all of his friends and had chats like they did at lunch. It was a great distraction from their outside school lives.

"I can't wait to meet them!" I told him, insisting I meet them too, especially if they managed to be friends with him. He didn't seem too keen on meeting them, but he eventually agreed when I agreed to be cool. "Just don't act too Riverdale High-like. We don't exactly have great history with them." He insisted.

When it was finally after school hours, everyone met in an empty alleyway. Thankfully for us, everyone was already there and waiting for Lucas. When they saw me, they immediately looked at each other and then back at me. "So..Lucas, who's this?" A bright red-headed girl asked, eyeing me up and down while the girl sitting next to her moved closer and looked at me too, except less murderous. Lucas cleared his throat and pointed at me. "This is Betty. She's new to the neighborhood and she's trying to fit in. Like Bryce." Lucas motioned towards a scrawny little boy with bleached out hair sitting in the corner and waved. I waved back happily.

"Betty, this is Rose." He pointed to the girl who first spoke to me, who had a scrunched up face. He then pointed to the girl next to her and said her name was Cyndil, who had beautiful waves of brunette hair with multiple streaks of silver. He proceeded to name everyone in the room, both Bryce and a new guy named Hunter, until he was done. Afterwards it was pretty awkward so I tried to start up a conversation. I catched a glimpse of something on Rose's ankle.

"Hey Rose, I like your tatoo!" I complimented, getting a weird look out of her. "Thanks, but we all have one. It's kind of like a initiation kind of thing." She pulled up her jeans to show a tiny snake, or serpent, hanging out on her ankle. Hunter turned around and pulled down the back of his t-shirt, showing the same tattoo, and Cyndil just turned around and pointed to her neck. Bryce hesitantly showed me the one on the upper part of his leg. I looked over at Lucas and he pulled up his sleeve to show one on his on his shoulder. I don't know why but I started giggling at the sight and everyone probably thought I was crazy, but I started laughing louder.

"What?" Lucas asked, looking at everyone for an answer, for which they just shrugged their shoulders. I laughed harder and Lucas started poking me in my shoulders ,which only made me giggle furiously. "S-Stop Lucas I c-can't breathe!" I giggled, punching him as hard as I could against his chest, trying to get him away. Everyone else started chuckling too, chanting on as we weirdly started teasing each other. Someone behind me, someone familiar, spoke. "What's going on here?" He chuckled, looking at Lucas and the gang. I was still giggling while I looked at whoever was behind me.

It was Jughead. With the same girl who tried to hit me a while ago.

"J-Jughead, hi." I greeted, awkwardly becoming dumbfounded in an instant. Lucas looked at both of us and he put a hand on my shoulder. "You know him Betty?" He whispered. Jughead looked up and down both Lucas and I. His expression was blank. He gulped and made eye contact with me.

"Hi Betty. Long time no see."


	20. Chapter 20: Can I Change?

"Hi Betty. Long time no see."

We both stood there saying nothing, Betty's eyes open wide in surprisement. Beside me was Ruby, who insisted that she went with me for our annual meetings after school. I insisted she didn't join, but she pressured me into bringing her. At least I didn't have to explain to everyone why she wouldn't be there.

Ruby eyed Betty and raised her eyebrow when she saw Lucas standing dangerously close to her, one hand on her shoulder. Betty didn't notice her, but Lucas made eye contact and winked. Ruby rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something before Lucas interrupted her.

"So, are we gonna start or what?" He shook Betty's arm, which made me flinch a little, and Betty diverted her gaze towards him. She nodded shakily and sat down. Ruby sat down too, while patting the spot next to her in signal for me. Lucas looked at her and immediately sat down next to where she was patting while dragging me towards the spot next to him. Ruby glanced towards Betty, who she was now sitting next to, and Betty just looked down at the floor to avoid her stare. She glanced over at Lucas mouthing something.

Rose cleared her throat. "So our first topic: Where is Lucas's jacket? Lucas, you will start." She leaned forward towards Lucas grinning. Lucas fumbled around his words before saying, "Well I uh, didn't want to wear it today. Stuffy y'now?" He grinned awkwardly and gulped. Rose obviously didn't buy it, and neither did anybody else. "Then why does Betty suspiciously have a Serpent jacket when we all know there's no way she can get one unless she stole it or someone gave it to h-"

"Lucas gave it to me because I asked him to!"

Everyone instantly looked at Betty in a confused matter. She glanced at everyone and sighed shakingly again.

"I-I asked him to let me borrow it in case anyone suspected me of being an outsider. Seems to be working, r-right?" Her whole body was shaking and my first instinct was to just run over to her and wrap her in a comforting hug. The last time she was this nervous was during one of her mental breakdowns, which seemed to happen a lot more lately. We both found out the hard way that she does more than dig her fingers into her palm whenever she's angry. Now she shakes whenever she's extremely nervous. It never ends well.

Her shaking only got worse as more of the members started interrogating her. "I-I mean he u-usually isn't that n-nice to me, s-so it's kinda like a on-one time thing!"

"Well there has to be some explanation! I mean he doesn't just give you his jacket for nothing? Are you guys dating? Have you even kissed?"

"N-No that's n-not i-"

"Guys leave her alone!" Lucas interrupted, grabbing Betty by the wrist while using his other arm to shield her like they were in any sort of danger. Betty looked up at him dazed. "Lucas, what are you do-"

"Come on Betty. Let's go back. This meeting is done." Lucas dragged up Betty gently and gave everyone cold looks before dragging her farther and farther away from our spot. Everyone looked at each other for some sort of explanation. "Well I guess we'll all go home. Shall we Juggie?" I heard faintly as I stared at the path Betty and Lucas took. I felt a small poking on my shoulder before I snapped back to reality. I looked up and saw Ruby towering down at me.

"Sorry Ruby, what were you saying?"

Lucas dragged me towards the front of the school where we were standing before we went to the meeting. He forced me to run, which left me breathless before we even stopped. I caught my breath for a moment, leaning forwards onto my shaking knees, before looking back up at him. He was pacing back and forth worriedly before catching my eye and stopping.

"What were you doing? You should've told them to back off! Now they think we're friends and possibly something more." He shook his head and started putting his fingers through his hair, messing it all up. My whole body felt like it was going to collapse as I realized how shook my whole body was. I looked up at Lucas as my knees locked tight and fell completely onto him.

The force of my fall knocked both of us over onto the pavement, scratching part of his cheek. He lifted his head up and rubbed his cheek. My body was numb but my neck and up was conscious.

"Lucas! Are you okay?" I choked out, wriggling my body to fall right next to him. He groaned and lifted himself up while balancing himself with both his elbows positioned on the concrete. He glanced at me and started standing up. I looked up as he walked over to me and started picking me up bridal style. I blushed.

"W-What are you doing?!" I pushed him with my head as he walked over to the wall of the school while setting me down against the wall. I stopped fighting him and just rested my head and body. He sat down next to me and sat there for a few awkward moments before I spoke up.

"Do you think I can change Lucas?" My body started coming alive again and I started moving my foot in circular motions. Lucas hummed. "Well, it depends if you're confident you can keep up with the change, not backing out no matter what happens. It's pretty hard to do it though that's for sure."

I nodded and swerved my body to face him. "I want to change my look, but specifically my hair. My hair sticks out a lot because it's very clean-cut and bright. I need something to represent the darkness that is this town."

Lucas stayed quiet for a second before speaking. "What about a kinda black colored, short bobbed hairstyle? It's seems very Serpent-esque don't you think." He gave me advice too about keeping his jacket and maybe wearing a few colors but mostly black attire. I could feel twitching happening from my hand.

"Perfect!" I told him punching his arm in satisfaction. "Are you willing to do that though? You have very nice long blond hair, why would you change it just to fit in?"

I thought about it for a moment. Of course I wouldn't want to cut my hair. Why would I? Even though it reminded me of the darkness that really recited inside me that could never come out, I wouldn't want to outright destroy it. I needed to find another solution.

"A wig! I can use a wig!" I yelled out, glancing over at Lucas as I waited for his reaction. He asked how I would find such a specific wig in a short amount of time. I giggled a little. The giggle came out for a much different reason than just being funny.

"Let's just say I have a lot of secrets that you don't know yet."

I grinned but felt a slight rupter in the depths of my chest. A slight intoxication of blackness emptied into my heart. I grabbed my shirt and gasped a little bit, but smiled a little bit as the rupter subsided.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, obviously worried about what happened. I turned to him and giggled creepily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm extremely fine."


	21. Chapter 21: Tell Me the Truth

I honestly was oblivious to what was happening. After Betty and I talked we decided to go home but the problem was, she didn't have anywhere to stay. I didn't exactly have a place either, at least one I couldn't present to her just now, so I suggested we both slept at the school. I joked how we could never escape school, even when it ended, but she just nodded softly and started walking towards the entrance. She was obviously worried about how we would get in, but I reassured her I could find a way.

"Just watch this, I'm gonna blow down the doors with just one kick!" I stood in one of those karate stances I saw all the kids standing in, and took a deep breath as I focused my energy onto the door. I could hear a slight giggle from Betty as she shuffled away, probably to stand out of the way. I closed my eyes and gave a thumbs up that I was ready.

My feet ran towards the door. I jumped as high as I could with my foot sprawled in the air, as I felt my foot touch the sweet release of the high school's doors.

And then I fell, and I felt the hard tiles scraping against my face.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Betty crouching down in front of me with her hands covering her mouth. She looked around my face until she reached out her hand.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She gasped, lifting me from my lied-down stance. I groaned again and rubbed the probably-red and- swelling bruise that I could tell was already forming on the upper part of my cheek, where they usually formed. This was the first time I got a bruise that wasn't from a fight. Betty apologized again and she started panicking and flailing around to find something to help. She ran into the nurse's office and rummaged around until she found a tiny aid-kit that seemed to not have that much in it, just a few bandages and bandaids.

"Maybe we can find some ice, or put a cold paper towel on your face to help slow the swelling!" She suggested, dropping me to the ground as she ran across the corridors to find a towel of some sort. After a few minutes of waiting, she finally came back with nothing. When she reached me she instantly collapsed on the ground, panting.

"How fast did you run?" I asked, taking my hand off of my cheek to touch her head, which was sweaty so I took it off instantly. She panted and gasped for a few more seconds before answering. "As fast as I could! We need to somehow treat the bruise before it swells to the point that it won't go away for some time." She grabbed my arm and forced me to my feet as she dragged me towards one of the classrooms. She put me in one of the corners and left for a minute before returning with a damp paper towel in her hand with water dripping out, landing on her shoes and her jeans. She smiled and criss-crossed in front of me, raising the towel up to my face. She started rubbing my face with the towel. It didn't sting, though it shouldn't, and I just let her do her work.

"So, where are we sleeping tonight?"

It took me a second to answer without giving her a weird answer. "Well.. I guess we could sleep in the classrooms. You could sleep on one side and i'll sleep on the other." I cleared my throat and awkwardly shifted in my position. Betty raised one eyebrow and gave me a quirky questionable look. "Wow Lucas, I didn't think you were _that_ type of guy. Are you sure you're comfortable sleeping next to me?"

I almost choked on my own saliva. "N-No no no! I meant you sleep on one side of the classroom and I'll sleep on the opposite! You're twisting my words around!" I defended, shifting away from the towel as I explained myself. She giggled and gave me a smile. "I was kidding. Of course you wouldn't mean it like that. You're not that type of person."

 _You're not that type of person_

That left me speechless. I've heard a lot of things but "You're not that type of person" was the last thing I thought I'd ever heard. To be honest, most people think of me as "That type of guy". Nobody's ever told me I wasn't a bad person.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Betty waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and nodded. "Let's uh, start to set up for tonight. Can you try to find something to act as our pillows and sheets?"

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know you were so resourceful Lucas!" Betty exclaimed, putting down the last blanket for her own makeshift bed at the corner. She glanced over at me as I took off my jacket and snuggle into my bed. I may have looked too comfortable, but even the closet's ancient blankets were a blessing in itself.

"I may have to get used to these blankets though, they're not as comfortable as I'm used to! "She shuffled into her blanket hesitantly while still facing me. When she put her head onto the pillow, she noticed I was a little bit down. "What's wrong Lucas? Is there something wrong with the pillows I made. Are they not comfortable enough?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something, come on tell me! I promise I won't judge you. Do you have some family problems going on at home?" She asked, lowering her voice. I scoffed and turned around to face her. Her eyebrows were curved and her eyes focused on me for an answer.

I sighed. "I don't exactly have a family to have problems with. Haven't had one since I was young. Sorry that I seemed down." I explained, getting a sad reaction from Betty. She motioned for me to go on.

"I was.. found in an alleyway by the orphanage that raised me, so I was a bad child to start with. It took awhile for the bruises and cuts to heal up, but I eventually became as healthy as any child in the Southside could be. I was actually happy being in an orphanage, at least it was nice to have a meal or two everyday. Just the luxury brings back memories."

Betty nodded. "What about now? Don't you live there now? Aren't they your family now?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Soon as I started high school they kicked me out. Couldn't afford to house such a terrible child like me. Gave up hope that anyone was going to adopt me, or even house me. I didn't even know if I should live anymore."

Betty's eyes started tearing up, but she wiped them with her arm, trying to hide it. I tried to get to the good part as fast as I could.

"B-But then I met the Serpents and now I couldn't be happier! Now they're like my family, especially Jughead. He housed me until I enforced the idea that I should live out by myself. Jughead's been a huge help since he came to the Southside. He eve-"

Betty slammed her fist onto the ground, which made me jump and kick my blanket in the air. I looked at her but she grimly smiled and turned around in her bed. I could see her shaking. I stared at the back of her head.

"Do you think I'd look cute as a brunette?" She whispered, flipping over to make eye contact with me. I asked her why.

"I don't know. I just think that the color black would _really_ suit me. I've been thinking about it for a while. Maybe I could even wear a wig to preserve my locks. After all, it is the way I was born..." She trailed off, looking off into the distance in her thinking mode. She grinned and seemed content with herself.

What's this about wigs again? What's her deal with wigs, especially brunette ones?

"Well.. goodnight" I told her, shutting off the tiny table lamp that was residing next to me, which was our only source of light in the darkness.

Betty shifted and giggled.

"Goodnight."


	22. Chapter 22: Past is Hard to Expierence

_A/N: Watched the new Riverdale episodes where the Serpents come in, and let's just say I kinda laughed when I saw the Serpent boy had a snake tattoo on his neck. I know it wasn't my thought that made the creators add that in, but it kinda makes me happy that I can think it's part of my little fanfic. Anyways, onto a new chapter 3 (I'm sorry that i'm stretching the story a lot so bare with me!)_

* * *

The next day as I came to school, Betty wasn't there. I woke up next to an empty spot as I wiped the sunlight out of my eyes and started getting ready for the day. I remember her saying she had a few things she needed back home, so she was going to sneak into her house and get them. She apparently didn't want to make contact with her parents just yet, especially because she would've gotten in so much trouble. I'm just glad I don't have parents like that.

Or parents at all.

No. I told myself I wouldn't get all sappy and emotional about my past. It might be a sad story, but none of the Serpents could care less since to them it's a stereotypical horrible childhood like they all had. None of us have had a great life but we managed to survive on our own. I mean, take Ruby for instance. She has a family, just not a great one. Sometimes she comes to school worn down and broken like she just had a fight with someone. I wouldn't say that her father would go as far as to hit her, but honestly we could never tell anymore if the bruises were from other Serpents or from him. Poor girl, she's fighting in a fight she can never win.

Than again, Bryce has persevered in another matter, debt. Most of us didn't really know about him since he was scrawny and weak, but Rose convinced all of us to let him into the group and let her tutor him in the Southside. Bryce seemed to stick to Rose after that, not even complaining when Rose told everyone about how his family was in huge debt from Bryce's dad losing his job and all. Usually losing a job wasn't harsh at all, but in his case they had already piled a huge stack of taxes and debts they needed to pay off. In the end they fled to the Southside, opening up to it with very wide open arms.

Cyndil.. well she can be very hard to read. I've seen certain signs about her, the crazy tomboy-ish getup and the certain attachment to Rose, but all I know from her is that she was raised on the streets by a group of women. She's grown up knowing everything she needs to know about how to survive and how to use all of the equipment provided for her, but somehow she seems more.. aware of the fact that she's always close to Rose. It's more of a.. connection attraction than the one with Bryce. Bryce's connection with Rose is more of a big sister deal while Cyndil's is.. questionable. She's definitely hiding something but I can't quite figure it out yet. All that I know is that she's hiding something.

Now you probably didn't want to hear all of this boring exposition about other people when you haven't even heard anything about me! I know I told myself not to get all emotional.. but here we go! It's okay to say this outloud because I'm talking in my head.

Like Cyndil I wasn't exactly born into a home. I was born in a ditzy little hospital in the corner of a huge apartment complex at the very last parts of the Southside area. It was known for being extremely reliable when it comes to cost, but not in service. My mother would say how hard it was to even get a public room because of the crappy staff they had. Nonetheless she eventually, while in labor mind you, waited until there was finally an available spot. My mom loved to reminisce about my birth and all of the details about it. The atmosphere, the way the staff looked, and even the person she had to share a room with.

"She was very beautiful, hard to believe she was a Serpent." She said, in her softly spoken tone she used around me whenever it was storming outside. We were usually sleeping right under the rain or if we were lucky, under a store front.

"She was accompanied by a handsome man, probably her boyfriend, who was holding her hand the entire hand she was screaming out in pain, and man was she screaming." She giggled, raising up her arm to block the rain from hitting me and making me catch a cold. She always got colds.

"When her baby finally came, it was a girl! I could tell she would have the most beautiful golden locks of hair her mother had. I didn't quite catch her name, or even a glimpse at the baby, when I started my little tantrum. After all my screaming and crying you finally came out and I couldn't be happier." She rubbed my head and grinned as I chuckled along with her. "To this day I still remember the golden-locked woman and I always think about what happened to her and her family, since I haven't seen her since. I wonder if her daughter had grown up to be a beautiful child, just like you'll be."

After that day my mom started getting worse and worse. It wasn't just colds anymore, it was fevers and diseases, then eventually a diagnosis that we both knew was going to take her away eventually. I spent the rest of her days tending to her needs, even if that meant not going to school. One day we both realized half-heartedly that she was going to die in her sleep in the night.

As her eyes started closing, she gathered enough strength to tell me her final words. "Lucas, my baby, please live on your life and go to school. Make friends, get an education, find your one true love. Don't grieve and promise me you won't let your life drag you down. This horrible life I've given you."

Tears streamed down my face. "I promise Mom, I promise. I'll find them for you mom, I promise. I'll find the golden haired woman and her child. I promise."

She smiled weakly and said, "I love you" before slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

"Yo Lucas." Hunter walked up to me and punched me in the arm, making me snap out of my trance. Over the years I found it difficult to contain myself whenever I looked back on those moments, but I've taught myself to look natural if I happen to look back on them during school or around other people. I spread a grin across my face.

"What's up Hunter. Seen the others?"

"Of course. They're in the cafeteria discussing all the latest gossip. Jughead and Ruby included. You should head there fast."

I nodded and looked around the hallway and only saw a few lingering students. It was mostly empty.

"Seen Betty yet?"

 _"Who's Betty?"_

I glared at him.

"Dude, you know who Betty is. Just tell me where she is."

 _"I swear I don't know. Jughead would be the first one to know I'd think."_

I gritted my teeth and gave him another death glare.

"First of all, Jughead doesn't know anything because he could care less about her."

 _"Dude."_

"Second of all, even if Jughead did know where she was, that would mean that she would have to tell him in the first place, and as far as I'm concerned, she went straight away to do her business."

 _"Dude"_

"Third of all-"

 _"Dude! Look over there!"_

Hunter grabbed my shoulders and spun me around in the direction of the front doors. Standing right in front of them was Betty, or I think it was Betty.

It was a girl for sure. Extremely dark bobbed haircut with a certain leather jacket draped across her shoulders. She was wearing black lipstick and black eyeliner accompanied by some very light eye shadow. Underneath the jacket was a very short black tank top and some jeans. She glanced over at me wildly and marched over in my direction.

She winked at me and dragged me towards one of the classrooms. "Let's have a little talk, shall we?"


	23. Chapter 23: Bughead One-Shot

"Hey Betty, have you seen my beanie, I could've sworn I left it in my dressing roo-"

Jughead poked his head through the room, sticking his neck out as far as he could to look out. He scratched his head and automatically headed in, realizing no one was there, and was kind of glad of that fact. Veronica had been nagging to him over and over that it was bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony. He knew he had great luck sometimes, but he was extra thankful it came in handy.

He started searching everywhere, including the drawers. He couldn't remember specifically if he'd actually left it here, but there was a good chance that she'd taken it. Even during her big announcement she had somehow taken it off of him.

* * *

It was a rare day in Riverdale, perfect in everyway. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and Betty and Jughead were lying perfectly next to each other, holding hands and staring up into the sky. The clouds were spread apart accordingly and almost started forming little animals and objects that they both pointed out to each other and laughed about. Other couples eyed them jealously, almost wanting their picture-perfect relationship that they seemed to show.

A picnic was lying carefully on their checkered blanket, sandwiches and bottles of water sitting half-drunk and bit into. It was the perfect day. It was the perfect set of people.

But that's not what happened, or at least, that's what Betty had planned it to be.

"Forsythe Jones, if you don't get back over here right now I'm going to kill you!"

Betty was sitting down on the grass, or rather, sprawled across it as rain poured down from the sky, soaking her from head to toe. Her once beautiful, and brand new, sundress had now turned into a soaking yellow piece of cloth that was dripping with water and mud. She crossed her arms and glanced patiently at her boyfriend as he started running across the park field with the picnic blanket over his head. His beanie though, with no surprise, was in no way wet.

She had planned this for weeks, months even, but it was all ruined. Everything was laid out perfectly. The time, location, and food was all strewn in her head, ready for this day. His birthday in fact. He insisted on going to Pop's, but she had dragged him along to the park with no idea of how the weather was going to be. She knew she was forgetting something.

She decided enough was enough as she pulled herself off of the ground and started stomping her way over towards Jughead, leaving tiny footprints behind her in the mud. As she neared him in the darkness, Jughead squinted in her direction as he saw a tiny silhouette come towards him. His curiosity overtook him as he headed towards the figure.

"Jughead!" She yelled out to him, holding her arm above her head to somehow stop all the rain from instantly pouring down onto her. Jughead yelled back to her and ran towards her, holding up the blanket over both of their heads as he found her. He crouched down to her and saw tears slowly moving down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, wiping away her tears from her soaking face. Her minimal makeup was smeared and runny. She looked up at him and shakily sighed.

"I planned all of this today but didn't check the weather and.. I'm just so sorry Juggie." She whispered, almost drowned out by the sound of the pounding rain. He chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay Betts, we'll just do this another time. I heard tomorrow is supposed to be really nice. We'll just come back. Not a big deal." He smiled at her and turned around, signaling to her that they should go back home. Betty angrily huffed at him and spun him around.

"You don't get it Juggie! Today was supposed to be.. different. This wasn't supposed to be another date that we can just easily brush off! It's your birthday and I really wanted to do this on your birthday. It can't be tomorrow. It can't be any other day." She insisted, making Jughead lower the blanket and crouch completely down towards her. His knee hit the mud but he didn't mind. Jughead asked what she was going to do.

"It's already ruined just.. stand up." She pushed Jughead upwards so he was forced to stand. Betty brushed her dress and awkwardly kneeled down to him, digging in the picnic basket she had brought that almost flew away. Jughead looked down at her as she brought a tiny box out of the basket.

"Juggie.. will you marry me?" She flared her arms around before opening the box. There was a ring in it. Jughead looked down at her with wide eyes, almost seeming to pop out of his head, but he cleared his throat and made eye-contact with Betty.

"Y-Yes." He answered, making Betty jump up and tackle him. They both landed onto the wet and slimy ground without a care in the world, giving Jughead a peck on the lips before smothering him in a hug. His beanie fell off and landed in a mud puddle.

* * *

Jughead shook his head and continued to search for the beanie, thinking how glad he was that his beanie survived a good washing. They both agreed for their wedding that they would reuse the engagement rings so that it would be cheaper and more meaningful. Jughead had picked hers out so Betty had no idea what it looked like. It was simple yet hopefully something that would make her smile every time she looked at it.

After a good searching of the area, he looked around the room impatiently and glanced at a tiny door connecting each room to each other. He pressed his ear against it and heard a female voice. Veronica. It had to be Veronica. He sighed and opened up the door, praying that she wasn't getting dressed.

Veronica was sitting down on one of the little sofas inside of their changing rooms, looking at her nails and humming. Jughead went inside the room and smiled. "Hey Veronica, have you seen my beanie. I'm pretty sure you're gonna scold me for wearing it, but I feel like Betty wouldn't mind and-"

"What are you doing here?!" She whisper-shouted, instantly standing up and pushing him to the closed door from which he came from. He planted his feet on the ground, making it harder for her to move him, and she grunted and stopped. "You can't be here. Betty is in the changing room _right_ there and if she sees you-"

"Hey V, does this make me look too fat." Betty muffly said through the door as she opened it, exposing herself with her dress on. She looked down at her waist and put her hands around it, glancing up at Veronica quizzically before realizing Jughead was in the room. She closed her hands over her mouth and yelped a little. They both stood there, staring at each other. Veronica awkwardly chuckled and ran out of the room.

"J-Juggie, what are you doing here. You can't be here. You saw me in my wedding dress. You saw me before the ceremony. Oh no. We're going to have bad luck now." She stated startlingly, pacing around the room as Jughead watched her. She clawed at her perfectly set hair and fumbled around with the hem of her sleeve. Jughead raced over to her and grabbed her hands, pulling them up towards his face.

"It's fine Betts. That's just a little myth anyways. We'll be fine." He reassured her, letting go of her hands as her breathing shallowed. She nodded her head shakingly and hesitated before moving over to her table where an assortment of jewelry was laid out. Jughead followed her.

 _Something old_

"Polly made this for me for my tenth birthday. She was going through her arts and crafts phase. It's still a miracle mom kept it." She fastened it around her wrist and giggled, moving it around to look at all of its features. It had _Betty_ carefully engraved into it.

 _Something new_

"Veronica said she wanted to give me this gift early, and now I know why." It was a beautiful diamond necklace that seemed to be completely real and authentic. She must've gone through a lot of shops to find the perfect one. Betty didn't expect to receive it, but Veronica insisted.

 _Something borrowed_

Betty sneakily giggled and Jughead had no idea why. She didn't elaborate on her laugh and continued.

 _Something blue_

A silky blue sash that she already had tied around her waist, tying up a little bow on the back. Blue had seemed to be the theme for the bridesmaids wedding dresses even though Betty had thought about making it pink. She loved color coordination more than her own color desires.

When she finished reminiscing, she looked up at Jughead, who was smiling down at her. She realized once more that Jughead was seeing her in the wedding dress and she started freaking out again. Jughead sighed and took her hand, pulling her over to the couch. He sat both of them down and put one of his hands on her cheek and one on her hand.

"We'll be just fine. Remember after today, we'll forever be Romeo and Juliet except this time with a better ending. This time, we'll finally be together." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, standing up and walking towards the door with his hands in his pocket. Betty stood up.

"Jughead?"

He looked around to meet her gaze.

"I love you."

He chuckled and smiled. "Save it for the ceremony." He spun back around and headed towards the door. He stopped in his tracks once he reached his hand out to the doorknob. "I love you too." He said quickly before closing the door behind him. Betty grinned.

She slowly walked over to her dressing room, cheekily opening the door to reveal Jughead's beanie lying on the seat inside. She giggled and placed it on her head.

"How's that for something borrowed, huh?" She said to herself, turning around when she heard Veronica yell at her for the ceremony to start. She sighed and strutted towards the door.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a normal chapter but I've had some trouble with the inspiration to write anything, so I'm gonna wait out another week and try to write on the weekend. Maybe I'll find some spark and write one sooner than that, so I hope you'll bear with me until then!_


End file.
